Love and Lust
by KiKi Inuzacki
Summary: She's beauitful.I am a monster nothing esle. She will fear me as I will never love her. He's Handsome.I am weak nothing esle. He will conqur my heart as I will love him. FULL SUMMERY INSIDE! rate M for lemons later on in the story and langue.
1. Never too late

Disower: I'm planning to steal Shino shhhh....He will be mine!

Kiba: She doesn't own Naruto characters or songs. But she is-

Naruto:AHHHHH!!!!!!!!! COOKIES ARE GOING TO KILL ME!!!!!!  
Garra:*Eatting cookies*

Summery: She's . Caring. And a wrose emeny. I am a monster nothing esle. She will fear me as I will never love her. He's .A a deadly father's worse emeny. I am weak nothing esle. He will conquer my heart as I will love him. Two different enemies that could never be turly happy.

Lust and Love

Chapther 1

Never to late

_This world will never be what I if I don't belong, who would have guess it?_

__________________________________________________________________________________

Hintia Pro:

"Hinata wake up. School is about to start.", Neji stook me in surpise. "Neji-nii! I'm still sleepy." I answer while moving to the side. "Come little angel." I felt two strong arms cary me like a baby. "NEJI PUT ME DOWN!!!"I yelled while pounding his back with my fists. "Are you awake?" His voice made it sound like he was smirking. "Yes Neji-niigee." He put me on the ground of my bathroom. "Now get ready we have a hour." "Mkay neji." "And Hinta don't ever stay up until three in the morning just working on two spells. " "Neji you sound like my dad." "Well he isn't going to be one then i will be one." I pouted with my lip out. "Take a shower." "Fine" "Good." Neji cross his arms around his chest. "Umm Nej?." "What." "Can you get out?" "Oh yeah." Neji step out of my white restroom. I took of my night gown and strated the warm shower. The warm water hit my breast and the rest of my body. I wrap the water around my hand to made it into a shape of a snake. I grabbed the soap and soaped my body as the snake wash it all off. I giggled and grabbed the towal as the snake turned back to water. I dryed my long midnight hair and my pale skin body. Even though i had some burises from training, my skin was pale. I put on a black bra, some new panties,a light blue shirt and long baby blue pants. I also put a black hoodie short sleave hoodie on and walked down stairs.

"Hinata lets go." Neji said walking out the door and me running after him. Two mintues later we were at VNW Adacmy, by of course transportion. "Bye Neji!" I ran to my frist period. Of corse it was my frist day.

I walked in my 1st period class. Everyone was up and down. There was a boy sleeping and his hair kinda look like a pineapple above him, on the hightist was a other boy his black eyes and the judge of his face looked annoyed. A few seats next to him was two other boys. One had blond hair and whiskers scars on both cheecks, who was mopping and pouting, and the other one had bloody red hair, his hands over his eyes but he did have a 'Love' tatto on his forhead. Two girls came running past me. A blonde and a pink head. "Move it Ino-pig!" the pink hair said while pushing the blonde."While you pink hair bitch I should punch your face mabey then your forehead will be the right size." Ino, I guessed, had fist her hand."Uhh may I asked why you two are fightting?" I said surpising me and the two teens. "Who are you?" They both asked me. "I'm Hinata Hyuuga." I whispered. _What have got myself into. _" Well are you new? Or what?" the pink hair said. "Yes I am." I tried to stay strong. "Okay, we will let you side because you are new, but for you can know Sasuke is _**mine**_." "What do you mean yours, bitch?" Ino responed. The two girls aruged again. I walked to the hightist row and sat to the closet conar hoping not to be seen. For some odd reason I feel like eyes are on me. My feels are never wrong.

Garras Pro:

"Garra I was telling you that you need to feed!" Naurto said. "Shut up!" Saskue yelled and stood to sit somewhere esle. I put my head up from the cold desk. "Why must you care about me so much Kit?" "Because if I dont then who will? After all, you sit there and pout." I put my head back down."I don't pout now leave me a-" My smelled such a beautiful smell. What is it? Blueberry Cream mixed with Strawberry? Whatever it is, it smells wonderful. "Kami, Sakura and Ino is here." Naruto said while siting next to me. I looked up. "We have a new student." I said. I looked at the midnight hair girl with the black hoodie. _She smells wonderful._ I looked over to the clock. "Damn Kakashi is late." I said while looking back where she was once at. I looked around until my eyes found her. Her beauty is apealling. "Okay class you know the rules over to the middle." Kakashi said while sitting in his chair. Lucky I was at the middle. Saskue sat between to Naruto and Kiba. Sakura and Ino were told to sit in the front for fightting. _Ha! He supports fightting!_ I notice the smell of the new girl was closer. I heared someone sit next to me. "What the hell do you want? Are you going to jump me? Or any of my friends?" I turned to face the girl and she was red as hell! "I-I am sorry." She put her head down. " I-I move i-if you want." I said nothing. She just looked at me. Her pale white eyes match her beauitful- wait no I am not like that. Yeah I am bi but still I do not love.

Hinata Pro:

I looked around. Our teacher was late. Almost 40 mintues late. He told us to sit in the middle and the only spot was next to the tatto guy. I start to walk up to the seat and sat down. "What? Are you going to jump me? Or any of my friends?" I started to blush of what he said. I know I could never ever jump on a person. Yeah i was stronger then a human but I didn't have the guts. I notice he looked at me. "I-I am sorry." I whispered and looked down. " I-I'll move if you want." _I didn't know where but anywhere from the akward place._ I looked at him. He was still looking at me. He was quite he looked away and face the front. "Class get out your textbooks and work until the bell rings!" Kakashi sat down and got out a book. I got out my textbook and turned to page 345 and started to work. I notice the the red head also started. the bell had rang so I stood and looked at my next class. "Hey do you-" He was gone. I sighed and walked hoping not to get lost.

Garra Por:

I could not take it. I snuck out before the bell and ran home. Her neck. Her sweet smell. I want her blood. "Garra what the hell?" Naruto came next to me running. I picked up my pace. I had to leave fast and now. I reach our black cold home. There she awaits. I grabbed her tan neck inoring her long brown hair and started to drink. "Garra" she moan. I didn't know her name. I didn't need to know her. She was one of my fangirls that found out the turth now she has to stay here. We keep the open world from her she is not is band from seeing it. "Garra I knew it was only mintues you could surive without feed." Naruto said. I stop for a second. "Shut the hell up." I contuied to feed. Her blood was sweet so its a A type. Once I was full I lick my lips and let her fall. She was in a daze. "Garra why you ran from school?" "Why aren't you in school?" I ask Naruto. He just sighed and put his arms around me. "Cause I couldn't let you just ran without worrying me." He gentaly kissed my neck. I closed my eyes. His kiss were cold. His kisses were the only ones that turly loved me but i do not love back. "Garra lets go back to school it's second peroid. If we walk slow we will be back by fourth then afther that class is lunch and we can seek in." He whispered in my ear. "Right." I said. I looked over at the girl. She fell asleep. I grabed a jacket. "Let's go." I walked out the front door. Naruto falling me. We walked as if we were humans. "Garra are you okay, I mean like you just ran out and-" "It's nothing Naruto clam down." I gently kissed his lips while he kissed back. "Garra." He moan in my mouth. I ended and started to walk back to school. " Garra wait." he winned.

Nobodys

Hinata looked around for the red head there was something about him she couldn't forget and she had his Math textbook....so yeah......"Hinata!" she turn around to see her oldder cousin."Hello Neji-nii." she said. He walked up to her."Good I found you." She had a confuse face which was making Neji want to laugh. "I was looking for you." " I was here so what do you need Neji-nii." "NejI!!!" _Kami may you have mercy on me._ Neji went full bast runnning past Hinata and into the boys locker room. Hinata looked at the crowd of girls casing Neji. "Okay then." She walked into her next period. The bell had rang and there was a boy sitting next to Hinata."Hey there beauitful name is Kiba." Hinata had a mental sweat drop. "My name is Hinata." She said while blushing. "Hinata what a beauitful name. So what brings you into this class?" "The school? I'm new here." "Fingures cause i would have seen just a beauitful girl like you here." "KIBA!" Both teens looked down to see Naruto and Garra there."Oi! Naruto, Garra whats up?" It turned out that Garra and Naruto made it in school in time for forth peroid. Naruto and Garra walked up the the second row. "Oi who is this Kiba." Naruto said while getting close to Hinata. "Naruto stop scaring the girl." Kiba said with a smile that showed his long fangs. Hinata gasp and all three guys looked at her. "Whats wrong?" Kiba asked. Garra's eyes narrowed at her. "I-I....Nothing is wrong." She looked down."Hey guys." Saskue come up to the second row. "Kami running from those girl gets annoying." they nodded. Hinata got up and start to walk down the stairs. "Oi where you going Hinata!" She turned " I got to go to the restroom." She strated to run.

Hinata's Por:

I gotta find Neji. If they are what i think they are then. No mabey their teeth are just like that. "AHHHH!!!!" I yelled. It was only fourth I can deal with this I know I can! I turned and walked back to the class room. I had a pinic atteck then the world turned black.......

__________________________________________________________________________________

Saskue: That was boring

KiKi:Shut up this my frist story remeber

Saskue: shouldn't you be planning to steal Shino?

Kiki: oh yeah...

Naruto: teme.......

Saskue:dobe

Kiki: plzzzzzzzzzz reviw and tell me what you think!


	2. Let's Start a Roit!

Disowner: Damn they found out now I got to find out around the hounds and snakes....

Kiba:Kiki dones't known any of the characters or songs.....

Saskue: FUCKERS HELP ME!!!!!!*Runs into a closet*

Garra:*chewwing on cookies*

Kiki:Haha *whips tears* Kami its funny when saskue runs from fangirls! O yeah i forgot the songs have almost nothing to do with the story or does it MUHAHAHA

Hidan: Have you took your fucking pill little sister?

Kiki:nope

Hindan: fuck may jastin have mercy on our souls

Summery: She's . Caring. And a wrose emeny. I am a monster nothing esle. She will fear me as I will never love her. He's .A a deadly father's worse emeny. I am weak nothing esle. He will conquer my heart as I will love him. Two different enemies that could never be turly happy.

Love and Lust

Chapther 2

Lets Start a Roit.

If you feel so empty, So used up, so let down, If you feel angry, Just get up,Lets start a roit!

__________________________________________________________________________________

Nobody

Hinata woke up in a white bright room. "I fucking told you! He had nothing to do with it. He just fucking found her. You got it bitch." "Yes I do Naruto but there is no need to be cussing." Hinata sat up and looked at the brown short hair woman and Naruto

Hinata

"Umm Where am I?" I said while rubbing my eyes. I looked at the Nurse and a blonde hair guy, I think his name is Naruto. I looked over and saw the red head. "Your in the nurse office Hinata." I just nodded."Who brought me here?" I asked. The nurse stayed quite as Naruto smiled. _Im confused._ Naruto put his arm around the red head guy. "My friend Garra here did **When he found** you in the hall way.I looked at Garra. "Thankyou." I whispered and smile. "Hn" He turned away and walked outside the door. "What period is this?" "It's Seventh, the day is about to end, Hinata." said Naruto. I got up and ran out the door. I have to find Garra or Neji. "Fuckers watch your way!"

Nobodys

Hinata looked up to see a black hair guy. "S-s-sorry-y" The guy just smirk and picked her up.'_Holy shit holy shit what is he doing!'_ Hinata closed her eyes as the guy threw her in the empty scince room. "Ha little slut." he said with a smirk. She closed her eyes when she saw him pull out a pocket knife. She focous her enery on her hand. '_Le dou se fica!' _She notice her spell didn't work. The guy's hands went up her shirt. "HELP ME!" Hinata yelled. "shut the hell up!" he slapped her. She cloosed her eyes tighter and heard a door slam open. "What the hell you bastrad." Garra stood there looking at the black hair teen who was asking him qustions. "Well?" Garra was slitint. Hinata opened her eyes then closed them again.

"Help.."she whispered.

Garra eyes turned bloody red as he ran up to the man and punched him in the face have a loud "Smack" form his jaw breaking. Garra stood there looking at the man waiting for him to get up. Once he did Garra kicked him making him fly and crash in to Mirror. He walked over to him and looked at his dying body. Blood was starred around the mirror. His leg and arm bone rip threw his dark skin. He walked to him and grabed his head. "I should make you suffer." Garra whispered and grabing the other guys fingers and breaking them by one by one, loving the sound of the bones riping threw his skin and the screams of his pain. Garra licked the blood off his fingers. he stomp on it on the black hairs guy foot making sure to break the bone into little peices. The black hair guy cried in pain drowing in his own blood.

"Stop Please Stop!" Hinata ran and put her arms around Garra's waist. "Please just stop it." tears running down her pale face. Garra looked at the dead mans body. His eyes were open yet there was no life in 's eyes turned back to turned around and put his arms around her as she cried. He knew if they found them his secert may come out. So he picked her up and ran out of school.

He found an old house that looked abaned. He went inside with now, past out Hinata. He sat her on a old rag couch and sat down in a wooden hair waiting for her to wake up. '_Why do I even brother with her???????'_

_**Garra was walking down the hall, skipping 7th, because his teacher is Gai and lets face it he is gay thats why the names match! Plus he hated P.E snice Lee would not stop with the youthness tone. Garra sigh and looked up as his eyes smelled her. Her sweet smell. But something was wrong and he knew it. He ran to her and he heard her scream. Garra looked at the man. **__**'Lets eat him!' **__**his demon scream with joy. Garra licked his fangs as he looked at the black hair guy's neck. "What the hell you bastrad!" he yelled at Garra. Garra licked his lips and stood there. He saw her pearl white eyes open. "Well?" Hinata closed her eyes. "Help.." She whispered. Garra nodded as he went for his attack. **_

"hmm..." Garra looked up at the sleeping angel."Pretty rabbits." she whispered in her dream. Garra stood up and walked around the house to expore.

(((((Sasuke))))))))

The black hair raven walked around the school. His black leather jeans and black shirt showed his person. He sighed. "Saskue!" he turned to see Naruto. "Whats up?" "Have you seen Garra?" the sun kissed boy said. "Looking for your gay mate?" Saskue said with a chukle. "Whatever at least I don't make love my own brother!" Saskue growed. "I was drunk that night." he hissed. Naruto laughed. "Whatever you say Saskue." "Aren't you looking for Garra?" "Oh yeah." "Mabey he's in his seventh period." "Na! He hates Gai-sensai plus i think he was looking at some boys wrong. I hated when we have to wear the shorts." Saskue nodded in agreement. "Well I better keep looking for ya!" Naruto went runing to the next hallway. Saskue sighed again.

_**"Br-other" Saskue looked at Itachi's blood red eyes. "Anaki?" Saskue whispered. Itachi kissed his lips forcefully. Their tongues dancing together. Saskue hands going up Itachi' s shirt remebering every little detial. His hard abs. Saskue felt his "manhood" twich. Itachi's arms around his brothers small wasit going down as he put them on his perfect round butt. "I-tachi!" he removed his unwated shirt and Saskue's. Saskue put his head againist the wall as Itachi kissed, sucked, and bite his neck and down to his chest. "Hmm Saskue you teast good." Itachi said. Itachi put his hands on Sasuke wasit band and pulled it down with his pants. He look at Sasuke's harden nine inch. crock standing there proud. Saskue blushed and looked moaned when he felt Itachi's dark wet cave sucking him. Itachi took Saskue's crock all the way sucking, rubbing, and nibbling. He loved his lil brother's cries of passure. "Itachi I-I'm about to cum!" Itachi tounge circled his brother's tip as the white juice came made sure to drink every drop of his forbeened fruit. Saskue removed his brother's pants and boxers. He wanted to give his Anaki the same passure that he gave to him. Right when he put his brother's crock in his mouth the annoying dobe walked in. "Hey guys----Ohhhh sorry if I inrupt anything." Naruto said while closing the door giggling. **_

"Stupid dobe." Saskue said under his breath. "He ruinned a perfect momment." "Who ruined a perfect moment Saskue-kun?" A pink hair lady asked. "oh Kami!" Saskue ran screaming."HELP ME!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" that was until he crashed into the wall...

-___________________-_____________-_____________________-_____________________-

Kiki: sorry it's sooooooooooooooo short but my friends are coming over and i wanted to post this up today.

Naruto: Damn where's Garra?

Hinata: he saved me *day dreams of Garra*

Saskue:*still past out*

Kiki:sorry I had to add that part oh just in case you didn't know who the pink hair lady was .....Sakura big shocker!

Garra:*Muncning on cookies* yummm

Kiki: I pormise next chapter will be long and also will be here on wesday or thursday please tell me what you think!


	3. School Whores

Disowner: I found a way! Now to look over the blue prints....

Kiba: Kiki doesn't- wait a mintue why am i always saying the same damn thing?

Kiki: I dont know

Saskue: because your a loser

Kiba: Watch it Crock-sucker

Gaara: Where did I put my sand?

Hindan: *Preying*

Kiki: ok then on with the stroy.... and guys (and gals) you gatta know the summery by now...

oh yeahhhh i forgot

_thinking/ sounds_

_**past **_

**Dream/fansty**

**Shukaku**

**I wanna thank these following people....**

**Midnight ( Thanks for the Awesome reviews!)**

**Showdow ( You've guessed right and wrong Muhaha and think of what Neji is and that will tell you what Hinata is Thanks for the awesome review! )**

Love and Lust

Hollywood Whore (or should I say school whores)

Hollywood whore, Passed out on the floor, Can't take it no more, I'm sorry but the party's over

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

((((Sakura)))))

**"Hmm Saskue...." The pink hair girl pushed her head back. "Sakura I didn't know you teast so sweet. Like strawberries." The black hair raven lick all of Sakura juice. He got up and started to tease her. He rub his cock against her opening. " Please Saskue don't tease me! Just go inside of me!" Sakura yelled. Saskue smirked as thrust in her. "Saskue!" Sakura moaned as Saskue thrust harder and faster while licking her nipples. "S-Sakura I-I am about to cum." "Cum inside of me, Saskue." Saskue speed up. **

_'Beep Beep Be-' 'Smash!'_ The pink hair teen opened her green eyes looking at the open world. Her fist still on the 'Sleep' botton. She turned and put her pillow in her face. "Smkue!" (saskue) she yelled into her pillow. "Sakura are you awake?!" Her mother yelled from the kicken. "Yeah mom!" she yelled back. She got up from her bed and went to her dresser. She changed into a white mini-skirt and pink tangtop. She brushed her short pink hair then putting on her white 5 inch. high heels. She stood up and waked down stairs. " Sakura what do you want for breakfast?" " Nothing mom I am ganna go ahead and go to school. Bye!" Her mother look up but she was already gone.

While she walked in the school she saw Ino. "Hey Pig! Whats up?" She said while looking at the girl's outfit. Ino was wearing a purple tangtop that was at least two sizes to small, so it showed her belly witch has a belly pericing on, a jean skirt, and purple 4 inch. high heels. " Hey Billbrow!" the blonde yelled back. They walked to their frist period.

((( To our real star Hinata!))))

"Hinata where in hell were you last night?" "I'm sorry Neji but I was at school. I had to stay late." A white lie passed her rose pink lips. "Until...?" "I came back at seven and father let me skip training." "Fine." Neji looked at his tea. _'Fe sho de fira' _ He past his hand over it as it start to boil and then stop as steam came out. He took a drink. Hinata looked at her eggs. " Are you going to eat?" Neji asked. "I'm not hungery." "Then I'll take it." Both teens looked at Hanabi as she took Hinata's food and start to shove in her mouth. Neji and Hinata had a mental sweat drop. "We better go, Neji-nii" "Hey Hinata-chan whats in the box?" Hanabi asked while chewing on toast. "It's a gift for a friend." "Ohhh big sisy got boyfriend." Neji ear perk up at the word boyfriend. "I don't have a boyfriend Hanabi-nee." "Girlfriend?" Hinata had a metal sweat drop as Neji tried to image his baby cousin with a girl but failed. "Hanabi I am not dating anyone." Neji sighed as these words. "Well I think we should be going now." Hinata run out of the room before they could ask any more qustions. Neji just teleported where she was.

Both teens walked in the school and Hinata run to her class, not needing to put her things up because it's in her backpack. She held the box close to her cheast as she doged the people. Once she was outside her classroom door she strighten herself and opened the door. She walked to the top of the stairs. "Ino he's mine bitch!" "Phhh. Sakura have you been drinking again? He is mine." Saskue was getting annoyed by the two girls. Hinata walked up to them. He smelled something sweet. He looked at Hinata who was standing next to him. " Can I help you?" he asked as he check her out. He notice the wraped up box. '_Not another one.' _"Is G-Gaara here?" Saskue had to take a step back. The gift wasn't for him. She didn't want him. Everyone wanted him. The two whores ( I mean) girls looked at the girl if she was crazy. The last Gaara fangirl went crazy and one even went missing. " I-I wanted t-to thank him." Hinata whispered. "He sits in the middle." Saskue said after his shock. He sat down as Hinata went to the middle top row.

((((Garra))))

Gaara, Naruto, and Kiba came to school early and sat in their normal spot. Naruto was eating beef taco but the beef was raw and so was Kiba. "Gaara, are you sure you don't want one?" Naruto said while his fangs were in a big bloody peice of meat. "Naruto only you, Kiba, Kasmie and Zustu can eat that without puking, mabey Hiden. Plus I already ate." Gaara said he knew he had to feed just in case that girl had to sit next to him. "Damn it." Kiba growed as he saw Sakura and Ino come in. "Good thing Saskue isn't sitting with us today." Kiba said. Gaara put his head down and sighed. Kida all of sudden laughed and so did Naruto.

Gaara smelled her. He looked up at the laughing idiots. "Whats so funny?" Gaara asked. "I think Saskue got shot down. By Hinata." Naruto plused to laughed some more. " He got shocked and the girls to." Kiba finshed. Gaara was there sitting, confused. "Here she comes clam." Kiba said and sat down and closed the box that held his taco. Gaara put his head back down to lower the smell. Why did she have to smell so good. Naruto finally finshed with his tacos and closed his box. "Huh G-Gaara?" Naruto and Kiba looked at the red head then at the midnight hair woman as if she were crazy. Gaara heard his name and looked up at the pale girl.

She held out her hand and gave him the small box. He blink and looked at the box. "Okay?" he said. "I-Its for you. A-A thankyou gift f-for y-y-yesterday." She whispered. Gaara picked up the box as she walked away to go sit somewhere esle. He looked at the box. "Open it Gaara." Naruto said.

Gaara unwraped the gift and opened it was a note fell out. He picked it up and read

_Dear Gaara,_

_I want to thank for saving me yesterday and for taking care of me. I didn't know if your family had a symbol but mine does. I notice you wear a chain belt and I made you a Hyuuga symbol for friendship. I hope you put it on your belt. Thanks for everything._

_Your hope to be friend, Hinata Hyuuga_

Gaara reread the letter then looked at the metal symbol. It was a circle with a cloud or tail looking thing inside of it. _'She wants to be friends?'_ "Oi Gaara is that was in the box?" Gaara nodded. and grabbed the end of his chain belt. On the very end the was a love metal symbol like the one on his forehead. He connted the Hyuuga symbol right next to it. Kiba and Naruto looked at him wierdly.

(((((((((((( Neji ))))))))))))

Neji sighed. If he knew this school gave him so many fangirls then he would have never agree to go. He wonder if Hinata is doing okay. He put his face againsit the cold hard table. He heard some one sat next to him. "You must the new girl in the school but I thought you were a grade lower. And had midnight color hair." Negi looked up. '_Wow everyone knows about Hinata.' _He looked at the girl sitting next to him. "Ohhhh you're the new dude..... sorry?" The girl with bun buns said. Neji just stairred at her. She had brown hair, the was in two buns, peach skin, and brown eyes. She was wearing a skull blue tee shirt and blue jeans. She blink. "Hello is anyone in there?" she said while waving her hand across his face. "Sorry what?" he said while shaking his head. " I was saying where did you came form before you came to this school? Oh yeah before I forget I'm Tenten." "Neji. We used to live in the Tea." "Ohhhh I heard they made great tea and it's beauitful out there." Neji just nodded. _'At least she is not a fangirl'_ "Okay students take out your books and read pages 275 to 285 then answer qustions one threw twenty. If you got any qustions, just ask." Asuma anonnced.

Neji started to read. "Fuck." He notice the girl couldn't find her book. "Uhh..Asu-" she started to say when she notcie Neji slide his book to the side for both of them can read. "Hey can I ask you something?" Neji looked at the TenTen and nodded. "Do you wear contects?" "No" "Well you-" "They are natural." "O-okay." Tenten looked down while having a mental sweat drop and conitue to work. They both finshed in thirty mintues. "Asuma-sensai I have finshed my work." Asuma looked at Ten-Ten then at the boy next to him, who was sleep. Neji felt a sharp sting on his head. He looked up as a pincel fell from his head. "Ow." he said falty. " you remind me of a student I have in a different period. Who sleeps during class without doing his work yet he pass all his tests with flying color, but I bet you can't do that. Now do you work."

"I'm finshed." he said. Asuma looked at him with shock, when Neji stood up and walked out the door. "Wh-what just happened?" "Neji-kun just walked out the door." a girl with purple hair said.

((((((((((((((((((Saskue))))))))))))))))

Saskue sat down to eat lunch. Even though the grilled sandwitch looked good, his mind was one that girl. I mean, okay lets all face it, Saskue has all the girls in his grade level heart, but this girl doesn't want him. That is what is bugging him. He took out his journal and started to draw. He drew Itachi and right when he was going to put hearts around it, he closed it. "Oi Saskue whats up?" Kiba said while sitting down with his lunch next to Saskue. He pulled his spike coker and let go. " Nothing just eating you Dog Doy?" Naruto sat across the two boys. "What was that you were doing before we came Teme?" "None of your bissness dobe. Wheres Mr. Killer?" "I don't know. He didn't tell me." Naruto said while shaking his head. He was worry about **his **Gaara. "Hey Kiba who was that girl?" "What girl?" "The one in our 1st period. She was looking for Gaara." "Oh you mean Hinata." "Thats her name?" "Yeah why?" "Hellllllllllllooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Dorks! Are annoucts are sad today. Yeasterday a student was found............" "Ohhhh Kami Tusade is drunk again." Naruto said under his breath." Dead! This student was found dead in the sceince lab. The details are to bloody to say. Matt _*burp* _Mattew R.I.P. Thats all Dorks!"

All the teens looked at eachother. "No no he wouldn't. I know he wouldn't. Not without a reason." Naruto said. _'SLAM!' _ The whole lunchroom went slenit. Everyone looked at the blood redhead, who was dress in a black skull shirt, with fish net shrit under, black pants, with his chain belt around it and black square boots. Next to him was a shy pale, who was blushing a little, girl. She was wearing a black hoodie and dark blue jeans and soem regular shoes.

"Oi Gaara where were you?" Kiba asked when Gaara and Hinata sat down with their lunch. "I was looking for her." Gaara said while pointing to Hinata. Saskue eyes narrow at the girl. "I know you couldn't get your eyes off of her Gaara." Kiba said. Gaara growed at him as Hinata turned red. "Shut it dog boy before I make you fuck Akamaru." Kiba just shut it and growed but stopped when he saw Gaara's eyes turned red as he licked his lips.

"G-Gaara-kun are y-you okay?" Hinata sweet little voice said. Gaara nodded then blink and his eyes were back to the aquamire color we all love.

(((((((((((((((((( I know we all hate *drum roll* Ino! and Sakura but she aint in this sene)))))))))))))))))))))))))

He kneaded her breasts and was rubbing himself against her passionately. She felt shivers inside her and sweet tingling between her legs. She started to unbutton his shirt. He also undressed her purple tangtop and pink bra in a moment. They stopped for a second and just stared at each other and then started kissing again. He had turned into a sexy horny man, who was about to fuck her till she screamed. She wanted so much to feel him inside her.

She took his hand and put it under her skirt. His fingers moved her thong away and found her hot pussy that was already so wet. He pushed them inside her like it was the last thing he'd ever do in his life. Ino was feeling so dizzy as she unbuttoned his pants and took his cock out. She rubbed it strong, they were hurrying so much like they only had one minute left. He pulled off her thong and took the rest of his clothes off. He took her by her hips, lifted her against the wall. She was surprised over his strength, he moved her like she was featherweight. She surrendered to him totally, she liked it that he was in charge now.

He pushed his dick inside her and she couldn't help herself, a scream went out her mouth. He was holding her hips and banging her with all his strength. She was so aroused, she was going crazy, she sighed loudly and that was like a drug to him. She bit his neck – she bit him strong. He let her. It would show the next day, but it didn't matter. He didn't care; he was living out his dream, his deepest fantasy. When she came, she threw her head back and let the waves of orgasm pulsing through her. She was screaming and letting out all the energy that built up inside her.

He wasn't that far yet, but she wanted him to come as strong as she did. She pushed her finger into his butthole and he shouted from the strong feelings. He was banging her wildly and came in loud sighs. Suddenly he became soft and flabby, he collapse.

Ino got up and put on her pink bra and tangtop. She put on her thong under her skirt. She walked out of the cleaning closet. "Are you done?" The pink hair said. "Wait I have to check myself out in the rest room." They walked into the nearest rest room then Ino check herself in the mirror. "So how was Artos?" Asked the pink hair teen. "He was okay way better then Keven." Both teens laughed. Ino put some lip gloss on. "Okay lets go." Both teens walked to the lunch room.

"What the hell?" Ino said while pointing to a person. "What?" "Looked Sakura!" The pink hair girl looked where she was pointing. She looked at the girl. "What is she sitting there for?" "I don't know." Both of the teens walked to the table. "Hey Saskue-kun!" Sakura said. Saskue just looked at her then back to his lunch. "Hey Naruto and Kiba-kun." Ino said. "So Hinata what school did you come from?" Kiba asked the shy little girl. "I-I went to Tea High." She said. "So your from the village of the Tea." "Yes and I miss it very much it's beauitful and it smells great with all the tea being made." She said with a small voice. Ino narrowed her eyes at her. Gaara looked to the two girls. "What the hell do you two sluts want?" Gaara hissed at the girls. "Gaara-kun!" Hinata said. Gaara looked at her. "What? It's ture." All the guys sitting at that table knew that Ino just fuck somebody because you can smell the cum on her. "N-no it is not. I-I'm sorry Sakura and Ino." Hinata said. '_Only if she knew the truth.'_ All four boys thought and they had a mental sweat drop but for Gaara.

"Sakura and Ino can I help you in anyway?" Hinata asked. '_No wonder this girl almost got raped. She's too sweet' _Gaara thought as he rolled his eyes. Hinata knew what the boys said was ture. For one reason, she can see the ture person in anyone. It was one of the Hyuuga traits; to see if you can turly trust the people you were with. But Hinata thought that mabey if she was sweet that they'll change and notice that eveyone can change.

Both girls looked at her and then walked to the table they usal ate. "O-okay." Hinata said. The three boys sighed and Gaara just looked at them. Hinata looked at Saskue. " H-hi I-I'm Hinata." she said with a smile to Saskue. "I know." Saskue said falty. "C-can I have your n-ame?" "It's Saskue don't mind his crockness. Hey wanna hear a stroy about him?" Naruto said with a smile. "Uhh o-okay." Hinata said. "Well I was at his place once and we were drunk-" "Shut it dobe." Saskue said while Gaara started coking on his coke because he knew that story. "Are you okay Gaara?" Hinata asked worried. Kiba finally got witch story he was going to tell and started to luagh. Hinata was there bewild. Gaara was still coughing as Hinata started to slowly rub his back.

Kiba and Naruto looked at her surpised. For once, no one and I mean **no one** touch Gaara for two reasons: he can kill you and he will kill you or at least put you in the hopstial. They were more surpise when Gaara let her rub his back. When he stop coughing she stop rubbing his back. She smiled at him, "You okay?" she asked and Gaara just nodded. "I-I thinkweshouldputupourfood." she said fast. Gaara just nodded and stood up with his food and she copied and so did everyone esle.

KIba and Naruto left the lunch room together, Saskue with himself, and Hinata left with Gaara. "Hinata why do you want to be my friend?" "B-becasue your nice." "Haven't you heard the rumors about me?" "Yes and I don't think they are ture." '_Only if she knew they were._' Gaara thought. "Well this is my class." Hinata. "Mkay I see you later?" Gaara asked while she nodded. She quicky hugged him and turned walking into her classroom.

'_Wh-what just happened. __**She hugged you**__. yeah but I AHHH I'm confused.' _ He heard the bell ring. "Shit." He ran to his 6th period.

"Gaara why are you late?" Anko asked. Gaara just went to his chair. "Okay....Students in Sex Ed. we are going to learn about the penis." Gaara stood up and walked out the door. There was no way in hell he was going to learn about that from her plus he is a dude and already knows everything he should know.

Anko didn't even try to stop him. She isn't going to the hopstial, not today.

Gaara just walked to Hinata's class and wait for her there he turned on his MP3 and lestin to Bodies by Drowing Pool. He closed his eyes.

_**"W-who are you?" The man asked the red eyed monster. "I am your worst nightmare." Gaara hissed. Gaara saw the fear in his eyes. He showed his fangs as he gets ready to feed. "W-hat the hell are you?" Gaara laughed. "You ask to many qustions, I already told who and what I am. That's is all I am." The man started to run. 'Oh bad choice' Gaara thought. He loves to chase for his food. He walked into the darkness of the night. **_

_**He ran. Ran as fast as his two feet can take him. What is that monster? Was the only thought going threw his head. He kept running. "I can see you." He turned he could hear his bloody voice. "Aww don't tell me you are scared of me." "Shut up!" The man yelled. He can hear Gaara's wicked laugh. He fell. Gaara laughed at the man. "Don't tell me your tried." The man was quite he tried to craw away but Gaara took one of his legs. He lefted him. "Are you done?" Gaara's cold voice asked. The man's eyes widen when he felt a sting on his leg. Blood was dropping from his leg. Gaara put his claws in the man's skins. He deepend it. The man scream in pain. Oh Gaara loved that sound. The screams of pain and fear of his victims were the most wonderful sound he could ever hear. He drop the man on the hard cement. **_

_**He licked his fingers. making sure the man watchs him. The blood was sweat. He looked at the man. "P-Please d-dont." Gaara smirk. He took a step closer as the man back away. Gaara was all of sudden in front of him kneeing to his level. "Are you going to keep trying to run away?" Gaara took the man's leg and snap the bone. "Please stop!" the man cried in pain. Gaara took in all the screams. "Aww but aren't you having fun?" The man didn't answer. Gaara rolled his eyes and punched the man's ribs. He gasped in pain. The man laied there. Numb from the pain. '**__**Awww stop playing Gaara and feed.'**__** Gaara took to man's neck and stuck his fangs in the man's warm neck. He lestin to the pulse. Slowing slowing. He closed his eyes and counted. One two three four five. Five beats a mintue. It got slower then fanally stop. Gaara let go of the man. Stood up and walked away. His first feeding was like heaven to him. He couldn't wait until the next.**_

_**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

Saskue: Wow just end with a murder scene!

Kiki: I have to write the next chapther!

Gaara: I'm hungery *Looks for the cookie jar*

Naruto: Tell us what you think

Saskue: Tell her to stop writing!

Kiki: Shut up Saskue before the next chapter you get rape by Ino and Sakura

Saskue:.....

Kiki:Exactlly

Hinata: Please tell us what your turly think and give Kiki some idea please

Kiba: the next one will be up by ..... uhhh ....ummm Kiki!

Kiki: it will be up by sunday......My head hurts.. thinking hurts

Saskue: What do you ever use you brain for

Kiki: Shut it!

Kiba and Hinata: BYE!!!!!!


	4. Looking for Angels

Disowner: OK everything is set up now to put it in the move

Kiba: Well I got new Job

Saskue:Kiki doesn't own any of us and any songs

Kiki: yep

Naruto: Ramen

Hidan: This is wierd *Looking at Gaara*

Gaara: Come here Cookie Monster only one of us can be the ture Cookie God *Attacts Cookie Monster*

_**Past**_

_Thoughts/music/sound_

**Shukaku**

**Dream/ Fansty**

_**I wanna thank these people.....**_

_**Naruto-fan (Thanks for the awesome Review!)**_

_**EmZb123 ( Thanks for the hint! and Review!)**_

_**Midnight ( You are so close but what type of magical people and thanks for an other awesome reveiw! and the aswsome idea! this chapther is for you)**_

_**Shawdow ( Thanks for the idea! and good thing to i needed a idea for the fifth chapther. Sorry they aren't elves but this story will give you a big hint just look for it. Thanks for the awesome review!)**_

_**Blood ( You kinda confused me, but thanks for the hint. Thanks for the comments and review!)**_

_**Fire ( Thanks for the hint and review I'll make sure that I space more. Thanks!)**_

_Love and Lust_

_Looking for Angel_

_Walk this world alone try to stay on my feet, Sometimes I craw, fall, but I stand cause' I'm afraid to sleep_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Gaara-kun wh-what are you doing here?" Hinata asked when she saw him in the hall next to the door. "I skipped Sex Ed." "Wh-why?" Gaara just turned. "Who's your next class Hinata?" "Uhhh William Shakespeare" Hinata said with her finger on her lower lip, showing she was in thought. Gaara nodded and walked her to her class.

The walk was slient. Hinata notice his I-pod. "Wh-what are you lestining to?" She asked him. He looked at her. "Whispers in the Dark." He said. "By Skillet?" He just nodded. "C-can I-I hear?" He gave her one of his Skull ear bugs.

'_I will be the one that's gonna hold you_

_I will be the one that you run to _

_My love is burning, consuming fire _

_No, you'll never be alone _

_When the darkness comes _

_I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

_You feel so only loney and ragged _

_You lay here broken and naked_

_My love is waiting _

_To clothe you in crimson roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna find you _

_I will be the one that's gonna guide you_

_My love is buring, consuming fire_

_No, you'll never be alone _

_When darkness comes _

_You know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark _

_Whispers in the dark _

_Whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark' _

Hinata looked up and saw they were at her class. She gave him back his ear bug and hugged him. "Thanks Gaara-kun!" She walked into the class room. Gaara stood there for a second then walked around. It was Gai's class and yeah you know the story. He replayed the song.

**"G-Gaara-kun." She looked at the man in front of her. Gaara put his arms around her small wasit and pulled her close to him. Her arms around his neck. '**_**I feel warm for once' **_** "Gaara I think I l-" **

"Oi Gaara you wake?" Gaara opened his eyes to see the mutt himself. "Naruto is looking for you." "Why aren't you in class?" "Anko is talking about the little man and there is no way in hell I'm ganna lea-" "I know I have her for sixth." "Right." "Where's Kit?" "Follow me." Gaara rolled his eyes and ran afther Kiba. _' Werewolves are annoying like humans.' _He thought.

"What you need Kit?" Naruto looked at the red head. They were in the boys restroom. "What do you think of Hinata-chan?" Gaara blink at the qustion. "W-what do you mean, Kit?" "I mean what I said." He looked at Gaara's aqua eyes with his baby blues. The slince was akward. Kiba was getting really uncomforable. Gaara and Naruto glared at eachother. It steems like they been like that for days but it was only ten minutes. "Gaara please answer." Naruto said fanally, with a small voice. "Sorry Kit I can't." Gaara said while shaking his head. Naruto looked at him. His eyes showed he was hurt but his face showed nothing. No emotions at all.

"Kit I really love you and you know that but it's not love _love_ it's....." Gaara paused as he looked up at Kit's eyes. He put his strong arms around him and hugged him. Both Kiba and Naruto were shock but Naruto put his arms around Gaara to. "It's something else Kit, like lust. Please forgive me." Gaara whispered into Naruto's ear.

Naruto looked down. He felt pain. Pain that he never felt before. Pain that was toward his cheast. It was his heart. His heart that everytime it'll beat, the beat will be of pain. He closed his eyes. Fighting the tears. He felt something go againist his forehead. He knew what it was. Gaara's lips. The coldness yet warmth gave it away. He opened his eyes and looked at Gaara. "Gaara can I still hold you and kiss you?" Naruto asked with hope. Gaara smiled his famous unseen smile and nodded. Naruto smiled and kissed Gaara's lips as his kissed back, not noicing the angry brown head.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Hinata))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hinata couldn't find Gaara anywhere. "Hinata-chan!" Hinata turned to see Neji. "Hey Neji-nii" she said with warming smile. "Are you ready to go home?" He asked. Hinata looked around then at Neji. "Yes, Neji-nii." She said.

They walked out the door and down the street. "Are you ready to teleport?" Neji asked her. "Neji-nii can we walk today please?" Hinata said with puppy eyes. Neji looked at her. He bite his lower lip. "Fine." He cursed that puppy look. She smiled and looked ahead. "Were you looking for someone?" Hinata at Neji. "What do you mean?" "You-" "Neji-kun!!!" Neji and Hinata turned around "Oh Kami." Neji whispered as he started to run faster then a mouse who saw a chesse slice. About fourty girls soon came after him running. "Neji! We love you!" They all yelled and stop to look at Hinata.

After they notice her eyes they all started to run for Neji again.

Hinata stood there. Her brain still getting what just happened, she sighed and started her long search for her big brother. She walked by an ally and notice a woman scream.

Hinata run into the ally. "Hey!" She yelled. The man looked at her, smiled as he droped the woman like a bag of hammers. "Hehe who do we have here?" He said his eyes a pure shadow like his soul. She tried to look who he was but she couldn't find anything. He was empty like a dried up coconut. Could he have a soul? Little then a heart? Who was this guy?

Hinata stood in fighting stace. He run to her. Faster then any human. She spin as he run past her. He turned faceing her. You can see his wicked smile. Hinata looked at him. She tried to hide her fear. She felt hands around her. She turned. It was the woman. Wait she was a puppet! She gasped. "Who are you?!" she yelled at the man. He just up to her. She looked at his face. He was a puppet too.

She closed her eyes. '_Light conquers, hand me your power, to defeat darkness, hand me your power, fe sha ne se me fo!' _Her hands started to glow. She smiled at the puppet man. Her eyes glowing purple. She taped the lady's wasit. The lady let go of her and held to her wasit. It was burning off. The wood looked as if it had acid on it. '_Sizzz' _Hinata smiled at herself. She did the spell right for once.

The lady just laughed, the wood stop sizzing and turned into fresh new wood. "Who are you?" Hinata asked. The man punched her ribs. She gasped in pain. She inorged it and run to the wooden man. '_Fe.'_ She tapped his shoulder. '_sha.'_ His ribs. '_Ne' _They starterd to slow melt. _'Se.' _She tapped his legs. He fell to the ground. His body melting. His legs looking like a bone. His shoulder turned into wood soup. "Me fo." she whipered. He yelled of pain. Grabing his head. Hinata turned to the woman puppet.

She was smiling. "Very good Hinata." She said. "How do you know my name?" Hinata hissed with anger. "My master informed me of your name." "You aren't the master?" the woman laughed. Hinata had enough. She ran to her. Using all her power she punched the woman. She flew and hit the wall. She stay there laying. "Who is your master?" Hinata hissed while walking to her. The woman smiled. "Thats for me to know and not you." Hinata punched the woman into the ground. "Shi ne Shi ne" Hinata kept repeating. The lady's smile never left her wooden sitched face.

Hinata's body couldn't take anymore. The woman notice. " Hi she ne se." The woman said. Hinata looked at her. That was a calling spell. Her master is a witch! Hinata was soon surred with wooden people around her. One punched her in her ribs. An other kicked her back. Three punched her chest. "Neji-nii!!!" she yelled in pain. Hinata was dropped. She let darkness take her body. The last thing she heard was Neji voice.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Neji)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Neji fanilly lost those anoorr4noying fangirls. "Neji-Nii!!" That was Hinata. Neji ran to Hinata faster then a bullet. He found where the voice was. _'Wait this can't be right it's an empty ally_.' he thought. He closed his eyes. _'Fides goddess of turth and honsty show my unworthy eyes the real turth.' _Neji opened his eyes. There they were.

He ran full speed to her. Her body layed there uncontious. Blood was stained on her lips. He looked at the wooden people. "Oh hi!" The woman said. "Do you wanna die?" she said with a wicked smile. Neji showed no reaction. He just stared at her. "I should be asking that qustion." he said. He looked at the other puppets. They had no faces. She was the only one. He walked to Hinata. She still breathing. He smiled. _'You were strong Hinata. Now sleep little angel.' _He looked at the woman. His aura incressed, you can see the darkness. His eyes purple, yet their where more frighting then a vampire blood-shoot ones. He smirked. She knew what happened, the daekness spell of hatred and angery was conquering him. He used black magick.

Neji stood up stright, his smile of death still on his face. Before you can say hi, he had the women pened to the wall. His nails into the wooden neck. "What makes you think you can mess with a Hyuuga?" He hissed in her ear. "Little alone Hinata." He said. His other hand went to her flat belly "Shi de for he ba." The woman's eyes widen. That was a darkness spell, a spell that will melt anything. His hand glowed black.

He pressed it against her as her cloths melt and so her belly. He loves the sizzing noises. Her legs droped as the middle teared apart. The woman scream in pain. His nails dunged in her neck. He tightend his grip as the wood smashed the neck into millons off peices. The head dropped to the ground.

But the men ran to him Neji quickly ran to them daging every single one. He picked up Hinata's body like a feather. He ran to the house. "Neji. What is the meaning of this?" Hiashi said while looking at the the sleeping beauty. "He did it. The puppet master. He tried to kidnapper her." Neji said. He took a breath trying to catch it. Hiashi looked at him. "Go put her in her room. Then come back here." Neji bowed and put her in her room.

Neji walked back to Hiashi's office. "Neji you are her protect her, how did you know it was the puppet master." "I didn' t know at frist, Then I saw the strings." Hiashi nodded. "You may leave." Neji bowwed and exited out the room.

He knew that Tsunade was healing Hinata. Tsunade was the main reason they were here in the leaf village. She was going to train Hinata how to heal people. Neji went to the restroom and took a shower, when he was done he changed and went to go check up on Hinata.

"She'll be okay. A Light spell took over her body and she got beat up pretty up but all she needs is rest. I don't think she should go to school tomorrow and train." Tsunade said while whiping her brow. Hiashe nodded. He really didn't want to piss Tsunade every snice that one painful day. Neji came around the conar. "Is she okay?" Neji asked. Tsunade smile and nodded. "Thanks to you." Neji nodded and thank her for her work and went to bed.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kiki: Sorry the ending so bad.

Saskue: yeah Kiki found a game she played all week!

Kiki: Shut up Saskue!

Gaara: I am not eating that!

Kiki: what are you talking about Gaara-kun?

Gaara: the next chapther

Kiki: SHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: fine....

Saskue: Weirdo

Kiki: sorry that this chapther is short and kinda bad..........I tried my best!

Naruto: Each new chapther will be up by wesdays and sundays

Kiki: I'll make sure! and I wont play anymore attadicting games.

Naruto: Till next time!


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys (and gals) I got semsters exams coming up ( like next week!) so the next chapther wont be up untill friday at midnight. I'm so SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! but dumb school says that students must learn and show what learn in the middle of the year! Fuckers I hate school exams everything is in a hurry. I hate being in a harsh. Anyways I pormise that it'll be up by friday at midnight thanks for the waitness and PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!


	6. Family Portrait

Disowner

Kiba: Kiki isn't here she went to go kidnap Shino.

Hindan: Hey Mutt Shit I got a call from the cops

Kiba: The name is Kiba and what do they want

Naruto: Kiki is in jail.

Kiba: And?

Hidan: We got to bel her out

Gaara: Come on Kiba, Kit, and.....

Hidan: Hidan, fucker

Gaara: Yeah......

**Dream/ Fansty**

_Thoughts _

_**Demons Spirts **_

_**Past**_

_**I wanna thank the poeple who review if it weren't for you I'll have no life!**_

Love and Lust

Family Portrait

Mama please stop crying, I can't stand the sound. Your pain is painful and it's turnin' me down.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ (((((((Hinata))))

**"Mommy!" The little girl ran to the older lady, who was sitting on the ground in the middle of the lovly graden they were in. "Yes my baby?" She said with a gental smile. The four year old hold her hands up. "Ups" She said. The gental woman smiled. She picked up the little girl and place her in her lap. "Mommy do you hate daddy?" The woman's blue eyes widen. "No, Hinata why would you think that?" The young girl dug her face into her mother's midnight blue hair. She looked at her mother's wings. They were snow white with blue tips; it shined with the sun. She loved them. "Mommy when am I going to get my wings?" The woman's eyes sadden. She knew if she ever showed Hinata to get her wings faster that Hiashi would kill Hinata. She tighten her hug around the small child. "Mommy, why are you crying?" The lady looked at Hinata's pale white eyes. "Hinata don't worry. I'm okay. Don't worry." She said while wiping the tear away. Hinata looked at her. "Emiko put Hinata in her room. Neji is here, he'll entertian her." Hiashi said while walking into the garden. He looked at the woman. She got up, still holding Hinata, and walked into the manstion. She went into Hianta's room. It had white walls with angels flewing. It also had a writing that said "Fe de hi she de hi fe re shis." which was a protection spell. She put Hinata down. "Neji-niii!" The small girl ran to the long brown hair boy, who looked he was about one year older. "Hinata-chan." he said. Emiko smiled and walked to Hiashi's office.**

((((((Gaara)))))

Gaara layed there in the dark. Just staring at space. Thinking why she meant so much to him. Thinking why she wasn't she in class. Thinking and thinking only of _her._ Kami he hated her. Kami she was always in his head. He grabbed his head and shock it. Something was wrong with him. At class he couldn't stop staring at the door. Waiting for the midnight beauty to walk in threw the white doors, but once the bell rang and a brown hair girl came in, she had Hinata's color eyes and brown hair and talked to Kankasi. When she exited, he told them to do their work so he just left. Simple as that. Gaara moan. Hinata was giving him a headace.

"Oi Gaara you hungry?" a brown head asked. Gaara looked at his oldder brother, Kankuro. "What do we have?" "Marron glacé." Gaara glared at him. "I'll tell her to make salted tonuge." Gaara nodded as Kankuro left. He looked at his brown teady bear. His heart was stolen. The raged bear was everything to him. It was nothing to everybody else. Garra stood up and walked to the teady bear. He picked up. He rembered the girl who gave it to him, his anut. Hunters got her, his uncle kill the hunters. _**' **__**You miss her don't you? Kami your weak! So worthless, Love is worthless.'**_"I know so shut the hell up!" Gaara whispered to himself.

He looked at the hole where the heart is supposed to be. He closed his eyes.

_**"Gaara I have a gift for you." A dirty blonde said. "What is it, Yashamaru?" Gaara looked at the lady with his huge baby eyes. Yashamaru showed the brown surpise. "A teady bear?" Gaara asked. Yashamaru nodded, scared that he didn't like it. Gaara smile wide as he grab the teady and hugged it as if it were is life. He hugged Yashamaru as well.**_

Gaara shocked his head. After she died, nothing was wroth living for. Or was there something? Something he hasn't found._ Hinata_. "Fuck." he cursed under his breath. Why was the blue head in his head so much. He hated her. He love- Wait a mintue the great Gaara doesn't love. Gaara dropped himself on his bed. "GAARA FOOD IS READY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kankuro yelled. Gaara walked down stairs.

((((((((((((((Neji))))))))))))))))

He was at school. Hidding from the fangirls. He sighed. "Watca doing here?" He looked at the brown head girl. "None of you bees wax!" Neji said wan start to walk of with Ten-Ten by his side. Ten-Ten blushed a little. "Neji do you have a girlfriend." "No and I don't need one." Ten-Ten looked at Neji. His eyes were cold (Frezzing) his voice gave chills down her back. "Why?" the words escaped her mouth before she could catch them. "Too much drama." Neji said fanlty. '_Plus I'm to busy for children play.' _He thought. Ten-Ten looked down at the floor. She didn't know how much he hurt her. Her heart beated with pain. Kami what has this boy done to her? '_Stop it Ten-ten you need no boy, your a hunter nothing esle being a ruglur girl is part of the job'_ Ten-Ten walked with Neji into their sixth period.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kiki: Soooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy it really short the next one will not be near this short

Saskue: So jail freak are you saying it's ganna be short?

Kiki: No gay-ass Im saying it ganna be long in fact i already started it.

Kiba: it's ture

Hinata: *nods*

Gaara: why was everyone away from you in the jail cell

Kiki: oh because i death galred at them.

Gaara: Next one will be up on next saturday Bye bye


	7. Far Away

Disowner: Back to the blue prints

Kiba: you know the saying.

Kiki: I was so close just one more inch. to Shino

Saskue: Freak

Kiki: Oh Sakura, Ino!

Saskue: Fuckers *runsway*

Ino: Yeah Ki

Kiki:......

Hidan: I'll take care of them

Kiki: I did awsome on my exams! but for algerbra but who cares for that subject....my parents

I wanna thx these people....

Midnight - (thx for the support!)

and...

DarkFoxDemon - (uhhh I dont know if I should be scared...but I gald you love this stroy)

Love and Lust

Far Away

On my knees, I'll ask. Last chance for one more dance. 'Cause with you, I'd withstand. All of hell to hold your hand.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(((((( Naruto )))))))

Naruto and Kiba walked on the side of a road. There was nothing but them and nature. It was after school and they were in no rush to get to home. "School was broing without Gaara and Hinata." Kiba said. Naruto nodded in agreement. It was strange but even though Naruto hated Hinata for stealing Gaara's attention he couldn't stand not being with her. There was something about her. Something he couldn't put his finger on. Could it be her beauitful warm smile. Her graceful body. Her kindnees, or her wonderful smell. He couldn't put his finger on what it was.

Kiba was the same thing. He didn't hate Hinata, although he was kinda mad that Gaara choose her instated of Kit, but he was also glad. He hated to see Kit in his arms. Kiba looked at Naruto. He took a breath. "Kit?" Naruto looked at Kiba. "Yeah?"

"Are you mad at Hinata?" Naruto smiled his famous goffy smile. "No I can't be. There is something about her. You can never be mad at her." He said. Kiba nodded in agreement. He couldn't take it. Not anymore.

Kiba grabbed Naruto and held him in his arm. "K-kiba?" Naruto said with a small voice. "Kit I love you." Kiba said ready for rejection. Naruto was shock. Frist he didn't know that Kiba was Bi, he only showed his attention to girls. Second he he he he **loved** him. Naruto closed his eyes then opened him.

He gently pressed his lips to Kiba's.

Now it was Kiba's turn to be shock. Kiba did not think this will happen. He pressed harder: hugging his ( Yes **his**) Kit tighter. Now there was nothing in the world that matter but them. But of course no one can be in heven for too long. Naruto stoped the kiss for oxgen.

"Damn oxgen." Kiba curssed under his breath. He slam Naruto against a tree. ( In case I didn't say the side of the road was closed to the woods they live by.) He wanted more of Naruto.

Naruto gasped. His back stang a little for being salm against the rough oak tree. Kiba kissed Naruto. He sucked and nibbled on the fox's lower lip. Kami they both loved this. Naruto felt something poke his upper left thigh. Kiba had a boner.

Naruto smirked evily and started to rub his hips against it. Kiba growed then moan. Kami this fox was pushing all of his buttons. Kiba kissed on Naruto neck. Then he bit it, he was award with a moan; his number one wish.

Both of them couldn't take it. Kiba pushed him deeper in the dark green woods where there was no eyesite. He unzipped Naruto jacket and threw it to the ground. He teared Naruto shirt and kissed Naruto more. Naruto unbuttoned Kiba's pants and didn't even brother with his belts they were loose. He pulled down his pants and put his hands on Kiba's wasit band.

Kiba stopped him. "Kit are you sure?" Naruto nodded. Kiba kissed him and let him contuie. Naruto pulled down Kiba's blue boxers. His crock stood there. Proud. Naruto went on his knees and looked at Kiba's eight inch. Kiba closed his eyes and hissed when he felt Naruto's cold hands rubbing him.

"Naru-to." Kiba moan when his kit took him into his wet angel cave.

"Naruto...." Kiba couldn't take it. Naruto went faster, sucking as hard as he can. _Kami this feels good! _Kiba moan out loud. But like I said before, no earth thing can stay in heven for too long.

((((( Neji ))))

He opened the door and walked into the whilte mastion. "Neji-nii is that you?" Hinata was awake. He walked to the kicten and saw Hanabi sitting on her chair, legs swinging, she almost looked eight instead of twevle. Her medium skirt and long-selve match.

She turned and looked at Neji. "Hi Neji." She said while moving her brown hair out of her face. Hinata was facing the stove. Her hair up in a ponytail and she was wearing black shorts and a red tangtop.

"Hinata shoudn't you be asleep?" Neji said. Hinata put some spices in the soup. "No we are having guest so I decied I should make dinner." Neji eyebrow rised. "Who?" "Some people from the Dragen Chambers." "Damn. That mean that fag is coming." Hinata looked at Neji.

"Be nice Neji-nii." "Kami I don't understand, I mean Yeha they are hunters but come on they are doing things that are sudicial." Neji said while trying to steal a strawberry from Hanabi.

"Nee what's the Dragen Chamers?" Hanabi said while hitting Neji's hand.

Hinata put a carrot, that was chop in peices, into the soup. "Hanabi the Dragen Chambers is a group that you may be in when your oldder." Hanabi looked at her starwberrys. '_Trans for ma da mush'_ Hanaabi's stawberry started to spin. Neji looked at her, when the stawberry turned into a marshollow.

Hinata giggled. "Hurry up and finsh we got train before they get her-" "Neji. You are going to help Sai train a new member, so are you Hinata." Hiashi said. Hinata jump, she didn't even notice her father coming into the room.

"Yes Hiashi-sama." Neji said.

'_Fuck other Hunter. And fucking Sai? Kami send him to hell and back to hell.' _Neji looked at Hianta. She was done cooking and the room was fulled with wonderful smells. Then the bell had rang........

A old man walked in. He has snow white hair and a long white robe. Hinata set the table. A roast turkey sat in the middle next to it was mash potoes. On it's other side was creamfulled and bread, plus much more. Wine and other drinks were poured out.

They put on their masks.

The group sat. Hiashi sat at the end. The old man next to him and another man who look more like Hashi aged sat on his other side. A few other seats were empthy then Hinata sat Sai next to her, Neji across from him and A mystroius brown head.

"You may take of your mask!" Haiahi said. They did. Neji looked at the new memeber with a shock face......

((((((((( Gaara ))))))))

Gaara was bored. Kit was suppose to home three hours ago. His put a cancer stick in his mouth and light it up. Then the door opened show the sun kid he was waiting for and the brown head. He smelled the air and looked at Naruto.

"Kit why do you smell like sex?" Gaara asked as Naruto went redder then Hinata when you say penis in front of her.

"I uh.....hehe.....uh..." The blond head passed out......yeah. Gaara looked at the werewolf. He just sat next to Gaara and pop a soda and started to drink. Gaara sighed and started his I-pod, but of course Kami doesn't like him and the frist song was Whispers in the Dark. He wanted to hit his head, like come on he was trying to forget Hinata!

Kiba stare at Kit. He got up and picked up Naruto and put him in his bed. Then walked back to the living room. He sat next to Gaara. "You fanilly made you move?" Gaara said. " Yeah....." Kiba said taking another drink.

A akward slince hit. "HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!" Kankuro came running in the living room while Temari was chasing him with knifes. "I fucking told you!" They ran out the door to the woods.. Kiba looked at the door. They didn;t opened it they crash threw it.

"Kami now we got to get a new door." Gaara looked at the wall. "How was school?" "Boring without you and Hinata, I mean there's something about her you want to be with you kno'? " Gaara nodded. Kankuro came back didn't brother to open the door just walk where he had made a hole. He sat next to the other guys. "Temari?" "Shika." they both nodded. Kankuro took Kiba's coke and drink the rest. "Oh come on!"

"Kami hows the high without us?" Kankuro. Gaara puff a perfect circle and put the stick back in his mouth. "Teacher's relax a little knowing that you were gone to day," Kiba answer. Kankuro started to laugh. Gaara was still staring at the wall. "So I heard you got a girl?" Kankuro said while play punching Gaara's upper arm.

"I don't have a girl." Gaara said falty. "Then what is Hinata to you?" Gaara looked at Kiba and blink. "She is nothing but a friend." Kiba could tell he was lieing because what happened in the rest room.

Naruto walked out of his room and sat on the floor leaning against Gaara's feet.

_'Lets just kiss and forget our saddness. _

_Lets just kiss and forget the past._

_I am yours _

_and you are mine. _

_No one esle. _

_Let's just say it's puppy love _

_when it more then gods will ask_

_Angels sing when I see you._

_Lets make up _

_I want you.' _

Gaara grabbed the remolt and change the channel. '_That was one hell of a wierd song; it suck balls.' _Kiba thought. Kankuro just looked at Naruto. "Damn Kit why do you smell like sperm?" Naruto tunred red again. "It's not any of your business." Kiba said. '_One puls one equals two.'_ Kankuro started to laugh. "I think the crack got to his head." Gaara said. He picked up Naruto and placed him on his lap. Kiba growed lowly.

Naruto blushed deeper. Gaara lightly kissed Naruto on the cheek and let his head lay on his shoulder. Kiba glared at them. He was touching **his **Naruto. "He-" "Gaara have you seen Kankuro?" Tamari asked as she step into the room.

Gaara looked to the space next to him. Kankuro was gone........."Sorry Nee-chan he left." Gaara said. "He ran towards his room, Nee-chan" Kiba added. She gave them a gental smile and thank them, but when she turn to face her brother's room, her eyes were more scarier then a murder's and her smile could send anyone crying.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kiki: Who is this mstorious girl? Why is Tamari mad at Kankuro ...ok that I may not say....

Saskue: just shut the hell up!

Kiki:NO!

Kiba: Till next time

Hinata: Which will be Wesday or earlier ..

Kiki: if I feel like being nice MUAHAHAHA!

Gaara: Mabey......

Kiki: I have one more idea (Thx to a reader) so Im gonna start typing!

Kiki: Till next time! Thx for the reviews oh yeah before I forget next chapther I'll tell what they are if you don't know yet...Kk


	8. Mama

Disowner: Okay I looked over them and add the camras soooo

Kiba: You know

Kiki:.........

Hidan:*Praying*

Kiki: Sorry everyone is sleeping so......

Vampire (Human) Hunters: Ten-Ten (Bunny), Sai (Artist), Lee ( Green Dude) (Yes Lee himself is coming to the stroy and yes Im lazy on nicknames shot me (Dont) )

Vampire (Witchs) Hunters: Neji (Yin), Hinata (Angel) , Shino (Bug) (Yay!!!!!)

Witch (Vampire) Hunters: Kankuro, Temari, Itachi

Witchs: Hanabi , Hashi

Human: Ino, Sakura, Genarto

Vampires: Gaara, Saskue

Werewolves: Kiba

Werefoxes: Naruto

Love and Lust

Mama

You should have rised a baby girl. I should have been a better son.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

((((((((((((((( Hinata ))))))))))))))))))))))

Neji looked at the brown head. He couldn't belive it. A classmate. His classmate! Was a hunter, a human hunter looking for vampires. Kami this girl was sudical! Ten-Ten was even more shock.

The guy she thought was hot, yes I said it HOT!!, was a blood witch! Come on he is going to a human school ans he acts and looks like a human but for his eyes of course.

"Hashi this is Ten-Ten, she w-" " Have you found her codename, Genarto?" "Yes I have. Its gonna be bunny." '_Kami, for an old MAN he gives the wierdest names. Why does he have to give the members the names?' _Hashi thought. "Back to the matters. Ten-Ten was found stealing. Her styles can be in great use to us." Hashi nodded.

"So Angel how as the girl treated you?" Sai asked while taking a sip of his soup. _'This girl is going to make a man die in heven with her graceful hands.' _ "Hanabi is treating me great." "I didn't mean that girl." Sai said with a smirk and Neji growed.

"Genarto, I'll see what Ten-Ten will and can do." Genarto nodded and bite some of his ham. "Yum!" Genarto ate his ham faster then a five year old would with a candy bar. '_Knock Knock'_ Hinata stood up and put on her feather mask. "I'll open the door father." Hashi just nodded.

Hinata walked to the huge wooden door. She twisted the door knob. The door flew open. "Oi! Hey there little Angel!" A boy appered, with a green mask on, cheered and hugged Hinata. "Hey Green Dude." she said. A boy with a huge jacket walked in and he was wereing a black mask on. "Hello Angel." "Hello Bug." Hinata smiled at him and walked into the dining room.

The two boys followed her. "You two are late." Hashi said. "As the only Aburame member to the Dra-" "Hashi they are teenagers show them some mercy." Genarto said. Hashi pouted like a five year old. One thing he learned in his childhood was to repect people older the you.

The three teens took of their mask and sat. "Angel h-" "Shino you call me by my real name we only have to use those names when we are in battle." Shino nodded. "Hinata hows the girl treated you?" "Come on I'M A BOY!"

"I meant Hanabi." Shino said. "HAHAHAHAHHA!!! Kami you should seen your face Neji!" Sai yelled laughing then got hit by some pudding, thrown by Neji. "What is our artist talking about?" Ten-Ten looked at Lee. '_What the hell? Lee is a member. Lee is a hunter?! Is he a witch as well?' _

"Lee you got to be the most annoying human I know." '_Well that answers my qustion.' _Lee finally notice Ten-Ten. "Oh you must be the new member! I hope Neji or Sai scared you." Hashi stood up. "Students, it's time for you all to train."

They all got up and walked out the door. Ten-Ten followed lost. They come in to a huge room. It looked like a football stadium yet with no sits, but for two and a bench. Hashi and Genarto sat in these two seats. "You may begin!"

Neji and Sai stood in fighting stace: Shino and Lee did the same. Hianta was chanting a spell, and Ten-Ten looked around. "Hi shi!" Neji kicked Sai's side making him flying the air. "For go!" Sai jumped of the wall and crashed in Neji.

Shino chanted a spell as Lee ran to him with a knife. When Lee saw the frist bug he jumped into the air. He planned to do a round kick but a butterfly come to his nose. He fell to the ground. He held his nose trying hold the blood.

Shino looked at Ten-Ten. "Butterflies make his nose bleed. Hinata will help him." Ten-Ten nodded as she went full blast running towards him. Her hand her back. The other punching towards Shino. "He sshi ge!" Ten-Ten jumped and threw her knife to Shino's head.

Shino easily douged it but he didn't doge her. Ten-Ten had a knife towards his belly. Ready to slice. '_Tears are blessed. Fires are rage, Let this knife show pain!' _She periced him. He hissed in pain. The knife burned. It flet like she put him on fire. '_Abur watera fe go' _Shino swip his hand over the cut it still hurt but the burning stop.

He layed there. Ten-Ten put her knee down. Bugs started to suround her. A small orange ladybug went on her leg and bite it. Her lep was numbed.

Hinata run over there. She kneed next to Shino and open his jacket. '_Goddess and Gods give me the power to heal. Fe ne sho ma.' _Her hand turned green he swipped it across his belly slowly. Shino hissed. His abs flet like they were under the sun herslef. He closed his eyes. Five mintues later he was fully healed. She went to Ten-Ten. "I got lucky." Ten-Ten whispered. Hinata nodded.

'_Boom'_ "Kami Neji used a fire spell what is he trying to do? Burn Sai alive." Ten-Ten loooked at Hinata. "What do you mean?" "Neji and Sai doesn't like Sai. Some say he hates him." "Why?" "Sai and Neji are like Lee and ....Well Neji got mad once because when we were all kids, I was six and they were seven, Sai kissed my cheek and Neji being a over portective brother h-" "Neji is your oldder borther?" "No he is my cousin but I call him my brother." "Oh." "Yeah." "Then what happened. "

Neji blow out fire as Sai blocked it with a sword. "Ne shi!" Sai puched Neji in the nose. They both smirked. Neji kicked Sai as Sai kicked Neji. Both flew in different ways, Neji crashed into a door broking it in half. Sai against the wall crashing it.

_**"Hinata!" Sai ran towards the little girl, sitting in the garden. "Hi Sai!" Hinata said. "Is Neji here?" Hinata shock her head. "He's with father. Why?" "No reason can I sit next to you?" Hinata just smiled as he sat next to her. They sat in slince. Sai looked at the beauitful girl next to him. He was lucky that his grandfather and hers were friends. "Sai hows your new school?" "It's good but some of the people look at me wierd." Hinata giggled. "What so funny?" "Sai theres a butterfly on you head." "Aw man is Shino here?" "No." Hinata kneed and made the butterfly fly away. Sai blushed. Hinata was so cute! It was strange he was a year oldder then her but she acted more mature then him. **_

Sai punched Neji's side. He heard a crack but it wasn't from Neji. It was from him. Neji broken one of his ribs. They both fell. Tired. In pain.

_**Sai kissed Hinata's plae cheek. 'Damn I missed' He thought. "What the hell?" Neji asked. He never thought that his best friend would kiss his younger cousin. He punch Sai's nose. "NEJI!" **_

They were having fun like the old days. Like when they were seven. They are best friends. They are enimes They love eachother (Like brothers! Im sorry but not all the boys are bi) . They still hated eachother.

They stood. Fell. They layed there breathing hard, smiling. Hinata stood and walked towards them. She healed Sai frist then Neji. They stood and walked to the bench and sat. No words were said. No words were needed to be said.

(((((((((((((((((((((( Gaara )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Gaara sat there. Lestining to his I-pod. His eyes were on the window. He heard why Temari was on a killing rage with Kankuro on her top as number one. It turned out that Kankuro was reading her Diary and he was on her "Days". Yes even vampires have their days. So she was extra moody. He sighed. It was Friday so no school tommorow.

He layed down. His mind on her. Hinata is an angel. What would she want to do with him. Yeah he saved her but still. Why couldn't she be like the other girls. Say thankyou and run away. I mean like come on! Most of the rumors... okay all the rumors are ture.

He does smoke. He did throw that kid out the window. He did pull a knife to the woman's neck. He does have sex with Naruto anytime he wants, even at school. So why does this girl want to be friends with him. He had to get out of his room. He opened the window and jumped out.

((((((((((((((((((((( Saskue ))))))))))

The black hair reaven was in a cafe. He had a smoke in his mouth. It wasn't lighted but he was going to light it. His mind was no where. His mind was everywhere. He looked out the window and light his cancer stick. He wish he was with someone, but he didn't know who. It wasn't his brother. Nor anyone else he thought of. He felt like something was missing. But what? Think was giving him a headace. He grabbed his I-pod and started to his listen to music.

'_Bleed, when you thought you knew  
Do you hear me shout?!  
Bleeding through my ribbon on my eyes  
To come home  
What I'm thinking now  
When I take you out  
We can always start to havoc death 'til it comes.  
These rebel ways to show you  
I want to fuck you now.  
We live we are to make you  
In turn we know you're going down.  
But now it's over'_

He hummed with the music. He blow a smoke when he walked in. He sat in front of him. Wet. When did it start to rain? His pale lips with moving. What was he saying? Saskue lowered his music. "What Gaara?" "Why are you here?" "I should be asking you the same qustion." "I got sick of my room." "And I'm sick of my home."

"Isn't Itachi home." "Yeah but him and the whores keep banging against the wall." Garra nodded. "What are you lestining to?" "Bullet for my Valentine, you?" "Aterya." "Whitch song?" "You give love a bad name. you?" "My fist, your mouth and her." "Gaara nodded.

"Gaara did you ever felt like something is missing?" "Yes I have why?" "No reason." "Hn." A blonde waiter come. "May I take your orders Sexies?" "Coffee" "Same" The waiter nodded and walked away, making sure her hips her waving. "Kami do they every stop." "No." They both felt like they were going to throw up.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kiki: Wow.

Saskue: what now idoit

Kiki: I think people want to shot me

Saskue: I'm the frist one

Kiki: All of you are porbley thinking what is the Dragon Chambers and who is this Genarto?

Gaara: Yep

Hinata: Well we are going to expain next chapter.

Hanabi: Sai and Neji were best friends Shocker!

Kiki: Till sunday!


	9. Better Then Me

Disowner: Sorry last ch. (History of DC) had a block

Kiba:hopefully died or wants to kill KiKi

Kiba: Sorry Kiki didn't update

Kiki: forgive?

Hidan: or die mother fuckers!

Kiki: be nice

Love and Lust

Better Then Me

I told myself I won't miss you, but I remembered what its feels like beside you

_________________________________________________HI!!!!_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata walked into the school. Today was going to be a good day, well for her. Neji....well we will say he better learn how to ran like train cause those fangirls have cars....fast cars. She entered her frist period and was tackled to the ground by Gaara....not! by Naruto.

"Hinata I missed you!" Naruto yelled while hugging Hinata while she was on the floor. "I missed you to, Naruto." She said with a mental sweat drop. "Sorry we gave him candy." Kiba said while helping Hinata get Naurto off of her.

Afther getting Naruto off of her (Haha it cost Kiba a ramen date) Kiba hugged Hinata. Gaara glared at Kiba. He wanted to rip his arms off Hinata. He took a breath. Smelling her deady beautiful smell. Hinata walked up the stairs and stood next to Gaara.

"Why weren't you here Friday?" Gaara asked while standing up. "I-I was sick." Hinata didn't lie nor did she told the turth. Gaara nodded. Hinata smiled. He just blink. "Are you okay now?" He asked her. "Yeah but a hug will make it better?"

Gaara stood there, like if he didn't hear her. Hinata turned red. Did she just was what she was thinking? She took her seat and looked dowm at her desk. Gaara took more then five mintues to process what she said.

_Ring Bing Ring Bang! _The bell crash his train of thought. He looked at Hinata who was staring down at her desk, trying not to cry. Gaara took a breath. He didn't know why but his stomach was neverous. He put his arm around her small waist and pulled her up.

Hinata was scared when she felt a hand on her waist. I mean come on! She almost got rape at this school! Hianta was pulled up. She saw it was Gaara who pulled her up. Gaara put both arms tighter around Hinata pulling her closer to his cheast.

Hinata put her arms around his neck. They're bodys felt a warmth that they both never felt in their lives. "Guys get a room." Hinata blushed and let go of Gaara as Gaara gave Naruto a glare. Naruto grabed his heart.

"Och." He act if his glare hurted. Gaara notice that Hinata was already siting down so he sat to. Both teens want back the warmth that was taken. For the last fifty-five mintues his mind was on Hinata. Hinata mind was on him.

_Ring Bing Ring BANG! _"Fuck they need to change the bell." Kiba said while rubbing his ears. Gaara walked right next to Hinata, their hands brushing againist eachother. Hinata still had a small blush still. When they were by the girl's locker room she turn to Gaara. "I'll see you in third?" Gaara nodded. He grab her waist and quicky hugged her, Hinata reponsed.

She turned and entered the large mental doors. "Don't you wish you could have her all the way?" Kiba said. "No....,but I do wish I could have her lips." Gaara said. They both walked toward their second period.

Rumors were being told. "Hey did you hear Hyugga and Killer." a brown head said. "What!? Neji gay?" "No the other Hyugga!" "Hinata?" The brown head nodded. The two girls giggled. Saskue ears heard the hardcore words. _Hinata and Gaara...Wow even Mr. Killer found his mate._

Saskue heart beated in pain.

_What the h- _it beated again but with more power. The thought of Gaara and Hinata hurted him. Why?

"Oi Saskue?" "Great. Whats up dobe." "Nothing Much you Teme?" "Same." "Hey is it ture about Hinata and Gaara?" Naruto looked at Saskue. "What the hell do you mean?" "Are they dating?" Naruto laugh so bad he fell out of a chair that he wasn't even sitting in.

"So its a no." "Yeah all they do is hug plus Gaara doesn't even want to bang her just a kiss." Saskue nodded. His heart beated in pain again. They walked into the boy's locker room. "HEY Youghful students we are running today!" Gai said "Yeah!" Lee yelled.

"At least we guess to see the girls play soccer." Some boys said. Saskue sigh. "Great." he hissed.

The boys all got out to the track. It was a couldy warm day, perfect for running. The girls were got chosing teams. "Kami, Sakura and Ino has P.E this period." Saskue hissed. "I pick.........Hinata" A girl with green highlights and black hair.

Hinata walked next her and the teams were set. Hinata was part of the blue team and Sakura was part of the green team. "Damn look at that girl with the long hair. She's hot!" a brown head said. Naruto looked at Saskue.

Saskue smirk. "He could be taking about Ino." Naruto nodded. "Yeah midlight hair girl! Work it!" The guy yelled. Saskue stopped running. Naruto stop with him. "Let's get him." Naruto went ahead. He loved these games.

Saskue stayed behide the guy. He didn't know why but this guy made him want to play more. Naruto stop right in front of the dude. "Hey Dude what the hell?" Naruto turned around and smirk. Saskue stop as well. "Naruto you shouldn't scare you food before you eat it." Saskue said. "But Saskue it makes it more fun." Naruto licked his lips.

"Hahe dudes stop playing and let me by." Saskue and Naruto put their backs to the coaches and Lee, Gai and Lee were doing push ups, and let their eyes turn red. "Are you sure we are playling?" Saskue growed. The guy backed up.

Hinata body froze. Her breath stop. She stood there. Eyes wide. Her body let her take a deep breath. "Hinata are you okay?" Hianta blink. "Yeah sorry I space out." _They are here but who? _ Hinata looked around the field.

She felt the ball at her legs. She started to kick it and running she easly douged the people with the ball still under her feet. She made a goal under five mintues. "Hey I'm gonna take a break!" She yelled.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" The brown head guy run right infront of her. Hinata blink, turned, and then look at the way the boy ran. Many laughs were heard. Saskue smirk and Naruto was laughing. Hinata just walked to the bench and drink some of her water. Sakura saw Saskue. She ran up to him.

"I knew you'll be watching me babe." Saskue blink. "It wasn't you I was watching." Sakura eyes turned blood-shot. "Was it Ino? I swear I'll kill her. She's a pig and a bitch." Sakura hissed. _So are you._ Naruto thought. "It wasn't Ino either." "Then who was it?"

Saskue smirk. "None of you biss. Plus the girl who I was watching is way hotter then you." Sakura took a step back. _Way hotter then me! I'm the hottest girl in this school! Everyone wants me! _Sakura felt anger. Her eyes filled with tears.

Saskue turned and started to run again. Naruto followed; confused. "Hey Sakura are you okay?" Girls kept asking her if she was okay!? No she wasn't! Her make-up was everywhere and her green eyes were pink! And puffy!

Sakura ran to the locker room. Hinata, being the angel she is, run after her and so did Ino. "Hey Sakura what's wrong?" Hinata asked with a gental voice. "S-Saskue likes an other girl." Sakura whispered.

She knew Hinata woundn't get excited because she was with Gaara, and Saskue couldn't like a girl like her. "Sakur-" "He said I was an ugly whore they use if they can't get to Ino." Hinata hugged Sakura as she put her head on her shoulder.

Ino heard from the background and smiled. She walked back outside; evily. Hinata stayed the whole time talking to Sakura and helpping her. When the other girls came back in, Sakura hugged Hinata again and went to go change.

Hinata smiled and walked to her locker. Mabey she could change Sakura with the right ways. She grabbed her things and went to go take a shower. (They have stalls with showers.) Hinata finshed taking her shower and put on her outfit.

Her tangtop had a love symbol on it. She loved that shirt because it remind her of Gaara, but he may never see it. She had a shirt over it that had the yin yan symbol. She put on her boots and gathered her things.

_Ring Bing Ring BANG! _"Kiba was right they need to change that bell." Hinata said. Then walked to her third period.......

Nartuo and Saskue entered the boy's locker room. "Hey Teme what did you mean when you told Sakura that you were watchng someone hotter then her?" "I mean what I say." Naruto rubbed his chin. He was confused.

"Who was the girl?" Naruto asked. Saskue smirk. _Hinata has a nice ass. _"It was no one. I gotta take a shower." Saskue grabbed his things and went into a stall. _I wonder who he was looking at. _Naruto grabbed his things and went to the stalls......

Gaara was taping his penical on his desk. _Kami can time so any more slower!_ He wanted to get out of there. No one knew why but he just did. He finshed his essays and he drew all over his desk. _Tick tick tick. _

Each sound was getting him more angry. '_Ring Bing Ring BANG!' _Gaara was the frist one out.......

BETTERTHENMEBETTERTHENMEBETTERTHENMEBETTERTHENMEBETTERTHENMEBETTERTHENMEBETTERTHENMEBETTERTHENMEBETTERTHENMEBETTERTHENMEBETTERTHENMEBETTERTHEN

Saskue: Kami! that was boring.

Kiki: Why are you even here if your going to be negitve.

Saskue: Why do you go to school if a negtive attuide?

Kiki: Its a law to go to school.

Saskue: Shut the hell up!

Hinata: Kiki's Readers Kiki needs you help

Kiki: I'm writing a story called Never Say I Love You

Hidan: Its a Hin/Sas fic

Kiki: Heres the summery

My heart is broken. My big brother's enemy is coming back, and he offered me a deal. I cryed so much. My heart is in pain. My body feels like it can't take it no more. This revenge may be sweet.

I came back. My old crush is still the same, but she is more beautiful. Theres a problem. The dobe pick Sakura and now she is in pain. Mabey I can trick her with this deal. I will always get what I want, and I want her.

Kiki: so tell me if I should do it!

Hinata: Please put it in a review

Kiki: Thx!


	10. Monsoon

( sorry I was going to update yeaster eatcly at 11:58 and my computer gave up on me T-T Forgive?)

Disowner: Kami I have the chapter in my mind but when I type it makes no sense

Kiba: KAMI HELP ME!!!! *Runs away*

Kiki: hehehe who know Kiba was afarid of neddles

Kiba: *From closet* IM NOT!

Hindan: What the fuck is he screaming about?

Kiki: Because I took a long time and soemone is after me....

Saskue: Why did Kiba left screaming?

Love and Lust

Monsoon

My room is cold, it's making me insane

MONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOON

Hinata walked into her third. She notice that the whole gang was there. "Oi! Hinata is here!" Naruto yelled. Gaara looked up for having his head on his desk. Kiba smiled and ran down to Hinata. Saskue smirk and sat next to a empty desk witch was next to Gaara's desk.

Naruto ran down to Hinata, jumping some of the stairs. "Hinata!" They both yelled and hugged her. She smiled and hugged them to. "Hinata you play soccor awesome!" Hinata blink. How did Naruto know how she played?

"I have P.E that peroid to. Saskue saw to." "Saskue is here?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded. "Oh don't tell me your becomeing a fangirl!" Kiba yelled while sticking out his toung. Hinata giggled at Kiba's reaction.

"No! I that he was mad at me and I'll feel gulity if he was." Hianta said while looking down and poking her two index fingers together.

Kiba smiled. "Well lets go and ask!" Kiba picked up Hinata (like a baby) and carried her up to there seats. "Kiba-kun! Put me down!" Gaara glared at Kiba. "Kiba put her down." Kiba did what Gaara said. Hianta giggled a little.

Gaara stood up. "You okay?" His deep voice asked. Hinata nodded. Gaara put his arms around Hinata's wasit and pulled her into a hug. Hianta smiled and hugged him back. "Aww and I don't get one?" A deep ice vioce said.

"Saskue you have fangirls that will kill to hug you," Gaara said with an emoitonless voice. "Gaara-kun be nice for once. Yes you can have a hug Saskue-kun." Hinata said letting go of Gaara. Gaara pouted and Saskue just smirk.

Saskue hugged Hinata. _Strange, _He thought. "Okay you got your hug. Come on class is about to start." Naruto said noticeing the death glare that Saskue was getting from Gaara. "Okay students today we have to write an essay on one of the Greek Gods!" The teacher yelled.

Hinata grab some paper from her notebook and started to write.

_Without the intervention of man, Gaea gave birth to the Mountains and the boundless Seas(the Pontus). Next, out of Gaea came Uranus the Heaven, who would later on become Gaea's mate covering her with his starry coat on all sides. The couple created twelve Titans three Cyclops and three "Hecatoncheires", strong creatures with hundred-hands_.

Hinata held her pen to her lower lip. She had the begining of her one thousand word essay. She was going to write about the Goddess Gaea. She flet something hit her head. She looked up to see the white torn pecie of paper.

She opened it up and started to read.

_Hinata-_

_Met me at your locker after fifth peroid so we can go to lunch together._

_-Saskue_

A smile conqured Hinata's lips. She hoped that her and Saskue can be friends and now they can. Then mabey she can also find out why he said those harsh word to Sakura. Gaara looked at her. He saw the note and wonder what that damn Saskue wrote.

"Students get ready to go. The essay will be do in two weeks." The teacher said without looking up from her book. Hinata put away her thing away, she looked beside her at Gaara's paper.

"Gaara you didn't even write your name, how are you going to finsh if you don't start?" Hinata asked. Gaara just blink. HInata took a breath. "Do you know any Greek Gods?" "Nope always sleeped in Humanities."

"Okay then.." Hinata put her finger on her sweet lower lip. "How about me and you go to libery after school and find a God you can write about?" Gaara smirked. Time alone with Hinata.. when she's awake. "Sure."

_Ring Bling Rang Bang!_ The student left the classroom. "Hinata I'll pick you up after fifth period for lunch." "You don't have to. I have a friend I have to met after fifth." Gaara looked at her. "What friend." he said as a commaned.

Hianta took at step back. "A friend." "Girl or boy?" "Girl. Her name is Ten-Ten." Hinata felt bad about lieing to Gaara but she had to. Gaara nodded and looked up to see Hinata classroom. Hinata hugged Gaara and walked into her classroom.

MONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOON

Neji looked out the window. _Kami, Sai is coming to this school. So is Shino. At least they can help me keep an eye on Hinata. _Neji thought. _Emiko I will keep my promise to keep Hinata safe. _Neji closed his eyes.

_Slam!_ "W-what are you doing here?" The teacher asked with wide eyes. "What? You don't miss me?" He smiled evily. "You dropped out." She said starring at his messy brown under his kat hat. "Na I just need a vaction and now I'm back."

He walked to a desk and sat. "Wait if your back then is..." "Yep so is Temari." Neji looked at him. "Yo Hindia you still in this class?" He yelled at Hidan. "Hell no I have to get service. Kankuroa." Kankuro laughed.

Boy did he missed this school, and boy did the teachers _"miss" _him. "Oi Tea ain't you supose to teach?" The teacher swollowed and turn. "Well like I was saying, the atom is the smallest partical." Neji looked at Kankuro, who was beating on his desk.

"Hey Tea! I need to go potty be right back!" Kankuro got up and walked out of the classroom. The teacher took a breath as it was the frist one in her life. "Student read for a while I gotta make some calls." She grabbed the phone and dailing numbers.

Neji blink. Who the hell was this guy? Well he knew one thing. At least he'll never meet Hianta.

MONSSONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMO

Hinata walked down the hall way. She had to turn in some papers for the teacher to the office. _Humph! _Her face hit something soft and yet hard. "Oi watch it." She looked up to see mess brown hair and a kat hat.

"S-sorry." He blinked. "Are you sick? Your really pale." He cupped her chin. "Y-yeah." "Your turning red." "Im okay really." "Okay. You know your really pretty in fact hot," he said. "T-thankyou." Hinata moved away.

"Can I have a name? and Number?" "Hinata." Kankuro frown. Aww no number for him. "Mkay well Hinata-chan I'm Kankuro." Hinata could help but stare at his hat ears. Come on they're cute! She leand forward and played with his ears.

Kankuro just blink. _Damn she has some big boobes._ He thought has they rubbed against his chest to let Hinata touch his kat ears. "I never knew that you were a cat fan but if you pulled their ears then they'll get mad."

Hinata finally notice what she was doing and blushed. She took a step back. "S-s-sorry." "No promblem." Hinata bowed and turned. "Sorry I gotta go!" She ran to the office, passing a familiar guy. His eyes glowed red.

"I'll watch who I talk to if I were you." He growl. "What is so speacil about this chick, Uchiha?" "Gaara." That all is needed to say. "What 'bout you?" "She may be fine but she is not avilable." "Ha. You want her. Remember your an Uchiha and they fight for what they want."

Saskue just walked off. He was right. He did want the Hyugga, and his blood makes him mad everytime that the raccon boy, he means Gaara hugged her. He took a breath and went to his locker. He looked for his Sex Ed. book and left.

MONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONM

Gaara was worried. He didn't Know why but something was telling him that Hinata wasn't meet a normal human, but then something told him that Hinata was normal. Then again Hinata did want to be Gaara friend and thats not normal.

Okay now he was confusing himself. _**Why do you care about the prey? I mean one day your gonna bite her and suck her life away. She smells sweet so I'm sure it's matter of time. **__Shut the hell up demon! _

That was one that one thing he hated about his demon. He and Kit were the only ones who have one but Kit's doesn't talk as often. Gaara took a breath. _Only matter of time. Hinata how much more time do you have to live?_

Gaara thought these thoughts. He didn't want to hurt his Hinata. Wait a minute! **His **Hinata? No, no, no! This is a mistake. Hinata isn't his yet. "Arhhh!" Gaara yelled in anger. He hates when he is confuse. "Yo Gaara what's wrong?" Kiba asked.

"Hinata." "What do you mean?" "Hinata is all I can think of I- why am I telling you this?" "I don't know." "Nevermind." "Don't worry Killer, we will see the angel next period." (A/N Gaara, Kiba and the rest of the gang doesn't know about Hinata.)

Gaara growed. "Okay Okay I'll back off." Kiba said and went back to read an adult book but none of the teachers dare to bother him because of Gaara. Gaara opened up his drawing notebook and started to think.

He drew a line. Then another. He kept drawing until he fanilly relized what he drew. He face got red as Kiba came to see what he was blushing about. "Gaara you dirty dog you." Kida said laughing. "Wait until Hinata see this!" He add.

Garra growed. "Hinata will not see this. Also if you never mettion this you'll never see Kit again." Kiba got quiet. He loved his Kit. His sunkissed, sky-eyed, hyper lover. "Fine, but still how did you draw it so perfectly? I mean it kinda looks real. Like a photograph."

"I don't know." He looked at his art. It was Hinata. Her beauitful smile. Her long midnight hair behide her cremy hips and long legs. Her body was a goddess body. But her oufit will make all the bodys have boners.

No she was not naked. She had skinny pants, that showed her beautiful curves. She had too belts on: a studded and plain black one. But she only had a binki top on, and boy, did she have big ones. It was red and white checkerboard.

Gaara notice something; a necklace. It had a heart with love in japanesse gave into it. It was a locket! Gaara looked at it closly. Mabey just mabey he can make one for Hinata. "Kiba we're going to the dump to day."

MONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOONMONSOON

Kiki: sorry I didn't update so early but Im failing reading great.

Kiba: She not sure when the next one will be up but it shouldn't take long.

Kiki: Thankyou Readers!

Hinden: Why do I have to the qustions??!!

Kiki: Because

Hidan: Fine! What will Saskue say when he meets Hinata? Will Neji ever find out that his school have vampires? How would Hinata react to the Necklace? They may be in the next chapther. I don't know. Im not mind reader.

Kiki:Thx big bro. Anywayz say if I should post up "**Never say I love you.**"  Remember it's a Sas/Hin fic. so say yes, no , or mabey!

All Group:See yeah! only one more min. Time:11:58


	11. Breaking The Habit

Disowner: .....................what do I have to have a saying?

Kiki: Hehe sorry disowner is kinda mad at me and sorry this is so short.

Kiba: This lollypop is good

Hidan: who the fucker of the fuckie is a fucker?

Kiki: what?

**KIKI: NEW STORY! READ AT THE END OF CH.**

Hmmm People I wanna thank......

**Maaty (Hmmm sorry I ani't a loz tooo but thx for the review it made me laugh 3)**

**Mad (Thx that helpped a whole lot 3 the support! Thx for the review)**

**Shadow(Thx for another awsome review I 3 it anywayz I may take you up on that idea XP ) **

**NIN(Thx I try my best! Next ch should have on with Temari and Guess who hehe! 3) **

**Love and Lust**

**Breaking the Habit**

**Memories consume like opening the wounds, I'm picking myself apart.**

BREAKINGTHEHABITBREAKINGTHEHABITBREAKINGTHEHABITBREAKINGTHEHABITBREAKINGTHEHABITBREAKINGTHEHABITBREAKINGTHEHABITBREAKINGTHEHABITBREAKINGTHEHABITBREAKINGTH

"So why are we going to the Dump at school hours again?" Kiba asked still confused about everything. " I got to make something for Hinata and the Dump has the metal I need." Gaara answered. "Right," They kept running.

Gaara looked at the sky. Four period should be starting, thats good it gets them two hours. _Tump _"Ow! Fuck it!" Kiba said while rubbing his knee. "Stupid-ass rock. I DON'T LIKE YOU! " Kiba said while kicking the rock.

"We are here." They stopped at a chiff but if you looked down it will make an artist cry tears of joy. Metal was everywhere. "Is Chad here?" Kiba asked looking around.

"Hn." They looked around. "Oi Chad you here?!" Kiba yelled. A blonde hippy looking dude came out of a closed burned-looking shack. "Dudes I saw you like one mintue here and like the next gone." Chad said with wide blue eyes.

Gaara looked at Chad. He smelled the smoke on him. Kiba licked his lips and smiled. Kami you got to love and hate this guy! He started to wobble. "Guys I'm dizy! Hehe." Chad said. "HeheheheHAHAHAHA!"

"Dude what you took?" Kiba said as Gaara was picking up metal and looking around. "Dude I'm like, uhhhhh you know what will be cool if I was like a dude but not a regular dude but a dude who lives in a shack."

Kiba looked at Chad. He was wiggling around as if he was going to faint. "Chad go back to the shack." Kiba said. Gaara grabbed a peacie of white gold metal big enough to make a heart and wide enough to open it.

"Oi Kiba be more usful then a sex bag and help me find somethings I can use." Gaara said.

"Hey I'm not a sex bag, unless it's Kit." Kiba said but whispered the end part. Chad walked to Kiba and put his soft tan hand on Kiba's shoulder. "Dude it's okay to be a sex doll. I once was a sex doll to many men."

"Men?" Kiba asked. "Chad you gay?" He added. Chad turned around and smiled. Even thought he smoked pot for some unknown reason Chad had white teeth. "No I'm stright as this stick dude." Chad hold up a peice of metal that leaned forward.

"How much pot and crack this time?" Kiba said with a laugh. Gaara rolled his eyes at the two idoits. He kicked a ball and it tipped over a huge metal with a "tump". (A/N Yes the ball was made out of metal everything is)

His eyes layed on a metal that could be useful in the futer, he also put that in his backpack. He aslo found two long string of soft sliver metal and put that in his packet. Chad looked at Gaara. "Oi!!! Killer!!!" Gaara looked at Chad.

"I remember you hot sister! Whats her name ......... Temari! How's that hott chick?" Gaara blink. He MUST be on something to say that to him. "She's fine." Chad walked to Gaara but then fell on thin air.

BREAKINGTHEHABITBREAKINGTHEHABITBREAKINGTHEHABITBREAKINGTHEHABITBREAKINGTHEHABITBREAKINGTHEHABITBREAKINGTHEHABITBREAKINGTHEHABITBREAKINGTHEHABITBREAKINGTH

Hinata was in homeroom. "Hello students please stand for the mommet of slince." Hinata stood up. She closed her eyes. "Okay students today .....ow okay students just ow......oh fuck this shit." Hinata lightly giggled.

"She must getting a hangover, un." "Huh?" Hinata turned to see a blond hair girl. Her eyes were blue, like Ino's and even had the same hair style but short ponytail. The strange thing is that she was wereing a boy's outfit and was really falt chested.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked with a small soft voice. '_She's so cute!' _Our mystrious person thought. "I meant,un, that she was drinking again, I guess un." "You have a deep voice for a girl." Hinata covered her mouth. "I-I didn't mean it. I meant tha-"

"I'm not a girl." **HE** said with a white fist. "Your not?" Hinata said. "But your really pretty." He laughed. "And your hot. You wanna say any other things that is easy to see?" "Uhhhh I'm Hinata?" He grabbed her hand and softy kissed it.

"Well Hianta, I'm Deidara." Hinata gave him an akward smiled. "Uhh can you let go of my hand now?" Deidara put her hand to his cheek and rubbed them againist eachother.(A/N wow that sound dirty) "But it's so soft!"

Hinata had a mental sweat drop. "Oi Dara let go of that girl!" A red head said. "But Sosori! She's soft!" Sosori looked at Hinata. _Damn this girl is hot!_ Hinata felt a blush going to her pale checks. "Uhhh are you in the right homeroom?"

The two guys looked at her. "Yeah our homeroom teach, Pein-sensai, is absent so we come here." She nodded. "Did all your class or only you two?" Sosori looked around. "Itachi is absent so is Kasmie. That means Zestu, Kukuzu, and Tobi are going to skip and Hidan may come if his thingy is done in t-"

"How the fuck am I supose to know that Pein was gone!?" someone yelled behide the door. "Yeah he's here." Sosori said while laying his head on his plam. _Slam!_ The door flew open and a guy with white slick-back hair and pink eyes came in.

There was little blood-red spots on his shirt. "Oh! Look who the fuck we have here," he said to Sosori. "Shut up and sit," Sosori said. And that is what exactally he did. "Whose this hotty?" Hinata blushed at the comment.

"Hinata." Deidara said while hugging her. _Kami she's soft like a bunny!_ Hinata was red. Deidara head was in her hair. _She smells like buleburries and cream!_ "Uhhhh Deidara-san I don't mean to be mean but can you let go of me?" Hinata asked.

"But your so soft and you-OW!!!!!!!" Sosori grabbed a hammer and hit Deidara's head. "Let GO." "Y-y-y-y-yess un..." Deidara let go of Hinata in fear of his life.....or death.....or whatever! "Uh.....Sosori?" "Yes Hinata?"

"Where did you get the hammer?" "I have no clue." Sosori threw the hammer behide him. "Owww!" Hinata giggled a little, "Well that was fucking ramdom!" Hidan yelled and luaghed at the same time. "Oh! Did you hear?"

Sosori looked at Hidan. "Who may I ask?" Deidara played with Hinata's hair, but she didn't mind. "Kankuro." Hidan said with a smirk. "Hm KanKan is back? How about Temari-chan?" Sosori asked.

Hinata looked at Sosori. _They know who Kankuro is?_ "Who is Kankuro?" Hinata asked. The three guys smiled. "He is the biggest fucking pervert EVER!!!!!!" Hidan yelled. "Biggest?" "Yes and his sister Temari is the smartest AND she scary when angry."

Deidara nodded. Sosori started to picked under his nails. "So Hinata tell me about you." Sosori said. "W-what do you mean?" She asked. "I mean what I say." Sosori said trying not to get mad. Hinata thought for a second.

"Hm I guess that ....uh........hmm....-" "What's your favorite color?" "Lavander. Yours?" "Red." "BLUE! YEAH!" "Sliver." Hinata thought of another qustion. "Mine favorite food is sweet balls what yours?" "Uhhh Fried Fish."

"Chocolote! Yeah!" "Meat any kind."

BREAKINGTHEHABITBREAKINGTHEHABITBREAKINGTHEHABITBREAKINGTHEHABITBREAKINGTHEHABITBREAKINGTHEHABITBREAKINGTHEHABBITBREAKINGTHEHABITBREAKINGTHEHABITBREAKING

Kiki: Anywayz I'm writing a story and it's about (Saskue and Hinata) a girl whos life steems messed up and a boy who is in love

Hidan: I think I liked the way you interduced me

Kiki:no promblem big bro!

Hindan: I was kidding

Kiki: Oh!......Gaara!

Gaara: Yeah

Kiki: would you do the honors?

Gaara: This story is called **Never say I love you** and just because Kiki LOVES YOU (stupid caps) here is the summery

My heart is broken. My big brother's enemy is coming back, and he offered me a deal. I cryed so much. My heart is in pain. My body feels like it can't take it no more. This revenge may be sweet.

I came back. My old crush is still the same, but she is more beautiful. Theres a problem. The dobe pick Sakura and now she is in pain. Mabey I can trick her with this deal. I will always get what I want, and I want her.

Gaara, Kiki: So check it out and tell me if you like it.......

TILL NEXT TIME AND REMEMBER I'LL UPDATE AS FAST AS I CAN (stupid caps lock!)


	12. Gasoline

Disowner: I want a cookie!

Kiki: Don't we all?

Hidan: uh.....soooo bored!

Kiki: Big brother make me and Disowner some cookies!  
Gaara: Cookies?

Hidan: Kasmie make some fucking cookies before we let Gaara here eat you

Gaara: Sushi?

Kasmie: Fuck....Fine

**Okay people this is very imporant my friend challage me in a one-shot challages so if you have any pair you want put it in your review! -KikiInuzacuki!**

**I wanna thank these peps**

**ShadowOwl** **(You gave me an awesome idea! And thanks who knew what Chad was on 3 the review)**

**Nin (I know right then stem so cute! 3 the review)**

**Sessho's little sis (Thx 3 the review)**

Love and Lust

Chapter 12

Gasoline

I wanna waste her monthly blood  
Wanna get some on my love

GASOLINEGASOLINEGASOLINEGASOLINEGASOLINEGASOLINEGASOLINEGASOLINEGASOLINEGASOLINEGASOLINEGASOLINEGASOLINEGASOLINEGASOLINEGASOLINEGASOLINEGASOLINEGASOLI

Saskue walked down the hall. It was couple of mintues before he had to go pick up Hinata. "Itachi," he said when the familiar smell of sweet cake come to his nose. "Yes little brother?" A deep voice said. "What do you need?" Saskue said while kept his back to him not daring to turn around.

"Why are you skipping class?" he respond with a bored yet consired voice. "Why." Saskue repeated. "I could ask you the same thing." Saskue said. "This is my last year and I have already gotten all studies done." Itachi said.

"Hn." Saskue clicked his tounge. "I was bored plus I don't need that class." Itachi nodded. "Saskue-kun, is there something brothering you?" Itachi whispered in his ear and put his arms around Saskue. A chill dance with delight down Saskue's back.

"Itachi let me go." Saskue commanded. "Do you miss me fucking you?" Saskue felt butterflies in his belly. "Sometimes." Saskue whispered without thought. "Do you wanna fuck right now." Itachi kissed then sucked Saskue's neck.

Saskue's eyes closed. _Hinata._ They shot open. "I can't now." Saskue shoved his elbow into Itachi's chest not to hard but enough to be free. Then walked towards Hinata's class but not before saying sorry to his big brother.

Itachi touched his chest shocked. Although his face never showed emotions, this was still a true sight to see. _What the hell? Where the hell is he going. _Itachi decied to follow him. Saskue stopped in front of a wooden door.

_What is he doing there? He does not have that class. _The door shot opened right when the bell rang. A flow of students passed him as the last one stopped in front of him. He put his hands on her hips as she put her on around his neck.

_Who the hell is he hugging? _Itachi thought as this mysterious midnight hair girl turned around. Her pale yet silk skin, beautiful face, and long midnight hair was beautiful. _Who is this whore_. They said words as they disappeared past the corner.

"Hinata-chan your so strange." Saskue said after hearing about Hinata saving a dead cat of the street. "Well I couldn't let it be squished." Hinata said. The turned the corner to her locker. She turned and opened her lock. _What? I did but it was four years ago. Hmmm_

"Saskue-kun?" "Yes Hinata-chan." "Ca-Can I ask you something?" "Was that the thing?" Saskue said with a smirk. "No! It's....." She plused. Saskue frowned when her face turned serious. "What?" Hinata took a breath.

"Did you tell Sakura-chan that she was a no life second whore people use if they can't get to Ino-chan?" Hinata said with her eyes connected to Saskue's. Saskue blink. _What? I did but it was four years ago. Hmmm _

"Did she say anything else?" Hinata took a step back. "N-No wait she also said that you thought she was ugly and that you like another girl..." Hinata said in thought.

_Smart. Being Hinata-chan's friend to get to me._ "No I'm sorry Hinata-chan all I ever said to her is that I did like someone else that's all Hinata-chan." Hinata nodded. She closed her eyes. _Truth be told let me know through your eyes. _

She opened them. "Are you sure that you never call her that?" "Not this year." It's the truth. "What do you mean this year?" Saskue moan. "Just drop it Hinata-chan." Hinata frown and then pouted. Saskue chuckled.

"Come on let's go to lunch." Saskue grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her towards the lunch room. "I'm going. I'm going." Hinata said while giggling.

"Gaara hurry up we only have ten minutes before lunch starts!" Kiba yelled. Gaara dug a sharp knife into the mental and wrote. "Done." Gaara said. The necklace looked exactly like the one in the picture he drew. Laced sliver string was holding the white gold heart locket.

On one side it has the Hyugga symbol and pn the other was the symbol for love. (The symbol on his forehand not a heart) He put it in a small box and grabbed his jacket. "Come on. We'll run." Gaara said and they started to run.

They ran fast then any car. They look like is they were flying. Dogging many items as if they were nothing. They made it in five minutes. Kiba put his hands on his knees as he took a deep breath. "Come on." Gaara said.

They walked into the school. _Bling Bang_ The students opened the doors and walked to their next class. Gaara and Kiba walked to the lunchroom tagging with Naruto on the way. "Hey Kiba!" Naruto said while jumping up and down.

"Yess Kit?" Kiba said. "Guess what I made on my Biology Test." Kiba thought or you can say play thought. "Fourty-seven no I say thrity-three." Naruto stopped jumpping and pouted. "I'm kidding little Kit." Naruto smiled. "I got a handred!" "Good-job," Kiba said then gave Naruto a kiss on the forehead.

Gaara nodded. "Gaara are you proud of me?" "Yes Kit." Gaara said and petted Naruto head. "Yeah! Believe it!" They opened the doors and went to the line. People stayed away from Gaara but some girl drooled over Naruto and Kiba.

"Gaara-kun! Kiba-kun! Naruto-kun!" A sweet voice yelled. Gaara turned around and smirked. "Hello Hinata-chan." Garra said while putting his arms around Hinata's waist. "Hi! Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled an hugged her as soon as Gaara let go of her.

"Okay who gave the dork suger?" said Saskue. "No one but I got a hundred my boiology test!" "That's great Naruto!" Hinata said while being let go by Kiba. "Thanks Hinata. See Kiba Hinata thinks I'm smart. Right Hinata?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. Naruto sticked out his tounge at Kiba in victory. Gaara rolled his eyes and grabbed his lunch. It was eel that was grilled and prepared in a thick soya based sauce before served on top of the cooked rice.

Hinata grabbed the Norimaki (Sushi) plate. Kiba got Shio Ramen and so did Naruto. Saskue got what Gaara got. They went to sit down ant started to eat. "Hinata-chan can you meet me after school?" Gaara asked. Naruto's looked surprised and frighten at the same time.

Kiba slurped up his noddles. "Sure Gaara-kun." Saskue looked at Gaara. For some odd reason he didn't want Hinata to met Gaara. "Hinata-chan you should try this grilled eel." Saskue said. Hinata nodded.

"Say Ahh" Hinata giggled and opened her mouth as Saskue feed her. Hinata giggled as she chewed. "Yum its good!" Hinata said. Gaara fist turned white. Then he smirked. His hand went over Hinata shoulders and rest there.

"Can I have some of your Norimaki?" Saskue said. Hinata grabbed a sushi and feed it to Saskue. Gaara pouted. "I wanna teast." Hinata giggled and feed Gaara. They both said YUM at the same time. Then their eyes met.

(A/N **Gaara **_Saskue)_

_**Bastard leave her alone! **__Oh can't stand the idea of her being with me? __**She's not yours. **__She not yours either. __**She's nobodies. **__I will have her. __**Over my dead body. **__You already dead. We are the walking dead. _

_**You better leave her alone.**__ And if I don't__**. I will hurt you**__. Gaara we are the same and she will be nothing but bite. __**No she isn't she means more then that to you and me. She means more then a human should.**_

Saskue growled in anger. "Hinata-chan.....uhh.....how was your day?" Naruto said to lessen the teasion. "It was okay so far. How about yours?" Hinata said with a gentle smile unaware of the tension between Saskue and Gaara.

"It was fine as well." Naruto said. Hinata stood up letting Gaara's arm drop. "Hold on Hinata-chan I'll walk with you." Saskue said as he got up. Gaara just stood without a word. He walked by Hinata side and Saskue the other side.

"Y-you d-didn't have to walk with me." Hinata said. "Hn." Both Gaara and Saskue responded. Hinata had a mental sweat drop. _I swear these guys are like twins in mind. _

"Hey Kiba do you think Saskue has a crush on Hinata?" Kiba looked at the three people walk away from the table. "That's hard to tell. I'm positive that he has a crush on her,but so does Gaara." Naruto looked at the same people.

"She's a true angel isn't she?" Naruto asked. "Yes. But your mine." Kiba said. Hinata-chan why do you steem less human and more like an angel?

"Oi Itachi whatcha looking at?" Hindan said. "His looking at Hinata-chan! Yeah!" Deidara said. "The soft little girl you were going to hug to death?" Sossari said. "Yep that's the one." "Damn she has some big breast." Hindan said.

"But she's beauitful." Itachi whispered. "Aww does Itachi have a crush?" Hindan said while laughing. Sossari and Deidara looked at Hindan and Itachi. Wrong move. Teasion was in the air as he got up.

Itachi gave him a death glare. "If you want to keep you fangs in place as well with your balls then you will shut the hell up." His icey cold voice crawled to Hindan as a chill went down his back. Hindan stepped back.

"So hows little Saskue?" Sossari asked. He walked past him. "His fine I think." Was whispered into his ear with the wind. Itachi was gone from the eye sight.

GASOLINEGASOLINEGASOLINEGASOLINEGASOLINEGASOLINEGASOLINEGASOLINEGASOLINEGASOLINEGASOLINEGASOLINEGASOLINEGASOLINEGASOLINEGASOLINEGASOLINEGASOLINEGASOLI

Kiki: Ahhh sorry I was late on the update. I wasn't on my computer and I had a huge imporant test!

Gaara: Kami I want a cookie

Kiki: Yep

Hindan:It'll take her some time to update because of the challage

Kiki: and because I also have to update Never say I love you so be panitent plzzzzzzzzzz *Does puppy eyes*

Gaara: Just do it before she goes insane

Hidan: dont you have a Scince test and American History test that you have to pass?

Kiki: Shit *Opens books and writes notes*

Hinata: Review please


End file.
